War of Love
by TiffanyNida69
Summary: This story is an AU story about Vincent and Catherine falling in love while at war then being separated due to the relationship. But when war takes a turn for the worse and Vincent dies, Catherine finds it hard to move on with her life. 5 years later, she is reunited with a ghost in her past and doesn't know what to do because she has finally started moving on with her life.
1. Chapter 1

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

_**Chapter 1 – Death**_

* * *

The day Catherine and Vincent met, they both had just been shipped out on their first mission in Pakistan. The nurses were celebrating Catherine's birthday, Heather's idea by the way, at a nearby pub from where they were stationed.

"Alright, settle down ladies...we have soldiers arriving soon." stated Heather, "Which a lot of them hot I may add."

"Heather!" Catherine said embarrassed. It was actually normal for Heather to be guy crazy.

"Oh, Cat. You need to lighten up a little. When was the last time you actually had a hot guy come into your life?"

"Not...too long...ago...and I am being light, thank you!"

Heather let out a laugh as she said, "You don't have a single hint of edge in your bones my dear sister."

Catherine huffed, "Yes I do! I'll prove it!" she said as she took Heather's shot of vodka and drank it, "See? I have edge in me."

"Not enough I'm afraid. How about you do a dare?"

All of the girls glared at Catherine waiting for an answer. "Fine!"

A car pool of army jeeps pulled up in front of the pub which began to turn the wheels in Heather's mind. She knew that the soldiers had arrived and she was gonna put Catherine up to something that none of them would forget.

"Okay...I dare you to kiss the first guy to walk thru the door."

The girls giggled and Catherine's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"You scared Cat?"

"No!"

"Then do it."

"Alright! Fine!"

At that moment, Captain Vincent Keller walked thru the door and Catherine walked up to him, grabbed him and kissed him. The girls began to cheer and Vincent looked at Catherine as he licked his bottom lip to savor the kiss.

Catherine got embarrassed and fled out the door...Vincent soon after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" he screamed chasing after Catherine. "Stop!"

She finally came to a halt and turned to face Vincent, "What?"

"Whoa, no need in getting hateful. I mean you are the one who kissed me randomly then ran off...what was that all about anyways?

"Stupid reason really...doesn't really matter."

He looked into her eyes and smiled as he said, "It matters to me."

Catherine rolled her eyes and smiled as she said, "I'm drunk right now and my sister dared me to do it because she doesn't think I have edge. So there...you happy now?"

He laughed.

"Stop laughing at me. It was all stupid and for fun...it won't happen again, okay?"

She turned to leave and found herself looking back at Vincent, who was still standing there, then continued walking to her car. As she opened the door to her car, Vincent ran up and closed it and asked, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't say, actually."

"I know, but I wanted another reason to talk to you." he said sarcastically.

"Ha! Is that a line you have been practicing to pick up women?"

"No...I just thought that maybe a beautiful woman like yourself that kisses random guys in a dare would like to go out to dinner with me."

"No." she said with a laugh as she leaned up against the car.

He smiled and looked down then back up at Catherine as he sighed. He then nodded and turned around to leave when she shouted, "My name is Catherine..." he turned towards her and started to walk back as she continued, "...but everybody calls me Cat."

"Well, I'm not everybody...nice to meet you Catherine."

Months had passed and Vincent and Catherine had been dating for months now and instantly fell in love with each other. They were separated in the army of course, but it didn't stop them from being together. He always wrote her letters and she couldn't go a day without writing him back. They got engaged and planned to marry once Vincent was able to retire from the army, which wouldn't be long at all. In a week, they would be reunited again, back to their normal lives together.

* * *

Screams of the injured filled the Hospital Bunker. The number of deaths continued to rise and nurses scrammed all over the place to help wounded soldiers. A horrific scene to see and Catherine Chandler happened to be right in the middle of it with her mother and sister as the nurses who frantically tried to save lives. After the tragic incident of 9/11, everything about war had a whole new meaning to it. This surely was not how Catherine had pictured war, but how else could it of been pictured? War was not something easy to deal with, especially when you had a front row seat to the madness like Catherine did. The smell of gun powder and smoke became normal to her, and screaming? Well, she found that very hard to get used to. She clang to the dog tag that dangled around her neck with Vincent's name on it when she felt vulnerable to the madness. This was the first time Catherine ever seen such havoc like this and she would never forget it either.

* * *

_Vincent pulled off his dog tags and removed one of the tags from the chain as he said, "I want you to take this, that way if something happens to me while I'm gone...I will always be with you no matter where you go."_

_He put the tag on another chain and put it on Catherine's neck as she responded, "Don't talk like that! Nothing will happen to you...or me for that matter. I too am being sent away Vincent, just to a different station." _

"_I know Catherine, but war has all the risks of being killed and honestly I could be killed. You are safer than I am out there...your in a safe Hospital Bunker, while I'm out in the middle of hell. Anything could happen, okay? I know its hard for you to think about but you need to be aware."_

_Catherine sighed as she took the tag into her her fingers and clung to it. She then took off her engagement ring and sat up in the bed to take off Vincent's chain from around his neck and she slipped the ring down onto the chain, "Promise me you will come back to me."_

"_I promise Catherine, one way or the other...I will find a way to come back to you...this ring will help show me the way back into your arms again."_

_They began kissing and Vincent laid them back on the bed as they prepared to make love for the last time before being being placed into separate camps._

* * *

Once back home, Catherine waited excitedly at the airstrip for Vincent. Finally the plane had landed her heart began to race. She missed him terribly and couldn't wait any longer to be in his arms again. She smiled as they began to exit the plane, and then JT, one of their best friends of the army, stepped out and looked at her...sadness in his eyes. Her smile had turned into a frown as JT turned to assist another soldier pull out a coffin with an American flag on top of it. She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands as soldiers stood in a salute stance as JT and Zach approached Catherine with Vincent's Captain hat. Tears fell down her face as she looked down at the hat then back up to JT and Zach, desperatly looking for answers or hoping that this was all just a dream.

JT then spoke, "I'm so sorry Catherine. He wanted you to have this if something happened to him."

"Tell me this isn't real...Zach?"

"I'm afraid it is true Miss Chandler. We hate that we had to come back to give you the bad news. But he was our best friend and we decided that it would be best us tell you than somebody else."

"What happened?" she asked.

The men looked at one another then back to Catherine, "He went inside a residence to make sure nobody was inside. Come to find out, there was a bomb inside Catherine. It blew up. We never found his body...we looked everywhere once the fire was out, but there was so much rubble and debris it made it difficult to do a search. Nobody could have survived the explosion of that bomb." said Zach.

Catherine clenched the hat against her chest as more tears fell down her face.

"We are truly sorry Cat. For what its worth, not a day went by that he didn't think about you. He talked about you all of the time. If you need anything at all, me and Zach are just a phone call away. You are our friend too." said JT.

Catherine burried her face into JT's shoulder and bursted into tears.

* * *

The day of the funeral was very difficult for Catherine. She stood in the background behind everyone instead of sitting with the family. It was too much bare. She pulled out a flask of liquor and tilted her head back as she drunk the last bit of it...Marie Keller, Vincent's mother took notice in this and approached Catherine, "I know this is hard dalring...it's not easy for me to bury all 3 of my sons within 5 years."

"I can't imagine what your going thru Mrs. Keller. But I can say that I truly loved Vincent, and he meant the world to me."

Marie nodded as she wrapped her arm around Catherine, "Honey, I can assure you that he was madly in love with you." Marie kissed Catherine's cheek as she continued, "You are a part of my family and we will get thru this...together. Please, don't be a stranger. Come see me anytime you'd like."

"Thank you Mrs. Keller, for everything...It was war that brought us together, and war ripped us apart."

One of the soldiers began to play _Amazing Grace _on the trumpet as 5 others prepared to do the Five Gun Salute.

The first shot, Catherine jumped...

Second, she cried...

Third & Fourth, she fell to her knees and Zach & JT approached her, trying to comfort her...

and on the Fifth time, she screamed out Vincent's name...

* * *

_**~5 Years Later – Greenville, NC~**_

_**Catherine POV**_

Throughout the years I have learned so much about life. 1.) Don't take it for granted.

2.) Cherish every moment, including the little things.

3.) Live it to the fullest because you never know when the Reaper is coming to knock on your door.

I still struggle to go on sometimes after Vincent's death...its just so hard to have life seem so perfect and right then turn to complete hell the next minute. I know he always told me to expect the worse with him out there in the middle of war, but I didn't expect it so suddenly.

I have handled it better throughout the years though...

Zach has been in my life more and more over the years and hes here for me now. We started dating a year ago, but I am fully taking things slow with him. Am I in love with him? No...Could I be in the future? Maybe... but not like I was with Vincent.

Oh, and I opened my very own floral shop down in town. I completely backed away from anything war related after Vincent's death. This business helped me get out of a very dark place after he died and I actually love it here. Zach is the sherrif here in town and JT married Tess Vargas, another one of the nurses back in the day that I worked with, and they moved to New York City. Vincent's mother passed away 2 months ago from a heart attack while in her yard cutting roses, and before you knew we had to bury another Keller. Things were hard for me, but slowly they were getting better...slowly.

I was getting ready to close the shop up for the night because I had just got word from Zach that JT and Tess would be coming to North Carolina to visit and that we was to meet them at the Waffle House for coffee. Zach would be here to pick me up soon and I was actually excited to see JT more than Tess. He was like a brother to me and has always been there for me, even when he moved he was my life line to call when I needed him.

After I swept and mopped it was time to take out the garbage then wait for Zach. When I opened the dumpster and went to lift up the garbage can to pour out the trash, Vincent's necklace snapped off my neck and fell to the ground. I slammed down the trash can and sputtered out a cuss word. I bent down to pick up the necklace and stood back up to only drop it again as I covered my mouth while I gasped in shock to see Vincent standing in front of me.

* * *

_****Hey guys...i know this chapter was pretty boring and stuff, but I had to get the backstory (which is always going to be in italics) so you could understand the story line better . You as my fanfic fans will be the ones who decide if I continue or not lol. If I do continue, what do you think will happen? Post your answers in the review box. Love you all and thank you so much for your love and supprot with all of my stories! XOXO!****_


	2. Chapter 2

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

_**~Chapter 2 – The Comeback~**_

_Vincent woke up not knowing where he was or how he'd even survive. "Hello?" he called out but no answer. He rubbed his eyes to relieve them of the blur that had consumed them and looked around at his surroundings. He was in an alloy steel box shaped cage with bars all around it. "Hello! Help!" His senses seemed a little off; his hearing became better than before, eye sight was enhanced, and smells turned into tastes almost animal like for when hunting for prey. What was he? And why was he here? _

_A woman entered the room. She was Asian, about average in height, probably in her upper 40s and had wavy black hair. She looked familiar to Vincent...too familiar actually but he couldn't put a name to her face. She seemed upset and nervous and finally approached the cage, "I'm here to get you out of here before they come back and kill you."_

"_Who? What is going on? Why am I here and what happened to me?"_

_The woman paused not sure if she would get caught in there or not, "There is no time. I have to get you out of here." She unlocked the cage and when Vincent went to exit, he stumbled from being so weak and dehydrated. _

"_Come on. Hurry! They are coming!" she said as she took his left arm around her neck and helped him into a nearby office. She locked the door behind them and turned to face him. She could see that the experiment had already took effect and she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water. "Here, take it. But drink it slowly or you will get sick."_

_He did as she told him to then spit out his drink when he realized that the woman was Vanessa Chandler._

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

"This is impossible...your dead. And how did you find me?" I said in fear and shock at the same time. Was it really him?...this couldn't be real. Was my eyes playing tricks with me?

"Catherine...you have no idea how much I've missed you." he said as he reached out to touch my hand. I pulled back almost as if he was a disease. "Catherine, please...it's me!" I began to feel faint as he stepped closer to me and more into the light. He looked different from when I last saw him. His hair was a bit longer, and he was more built than before.

"This isn't happening..." I whispered to myself as I raked my hand thru my hair and closed my eyes in hopes that this was just a nightmare that I would just wake up from. My body began to tremble, and a single tear fell down my face as I felt the warmth of his hand touch mine, intertwining his fingers with mine. My swollen eyes (from holding back the tears best that I could) shot open to having his lips nearly inches away from mine. He cupped my face and I built up enough courage to look up into his beautiful golden brown eyes...trapped by his glare. He slowly moved closer to me, then it hit me that I was in a relationship so I pulled back away from him.

"Catherine?...Are you in here?...Cat?" I heard Zach's voice grow closer to us. Vincent gave me a look of question when I shouted back to Zach, "I'm outside throwing away the trash. I'll be a few minutes and I will meet you at the car."

I think Vincent sort of knew about me and Zach at that moment and from the looks of it, it broke his heart into a million pieces. This wasn't my intention at all, I didn't plan for me and Zach to happen...we just happened. And I sure didn't know that Vincent was alive. Me and Zach would have never been together if that was the case...but it wasn't.

Vincent looked at me and sighed. We stood there in complete silence. Just stared at each other. "Vincent, I really don't know what to say."

He wiped down on his face and said, "I don't know where to begin with all of this, actually." and in that moment it was like I had snapped.

"Why don't you start with where the hell you have been for 5 years? No contact with me, or your family and friends or even show up to your own mother's funeral. Hmm? Start there!..."

"Catherine..."

"Or maybe you could explain to me why you even thought about staying away for all of this time when you knew I was in love with you...when you knew we were engaged...when you knew that this would be hard on me and break my heart."

"I understand that your angry, but please let me explain!"

"Angry? ANGRY?! That is an understatement Vincent...I'm not angry, I'm mystified! Heart broken! And Hurt! How could you?...how could you do this to me? To us?!" He stood there hanging his head down, not able to look at me or even give me answers. I started crying again as I continued, "You know Vincent, I was crazy about you. You meant the world to me...but I was there Vincent. They said that you died in an explosion. I painfully stood there as they shot off the guns at your funeral. And I had prayed to God that you would come back to me despite your death, but you never came!"

"It may not mean anything to you, but I couldn't just come back. Things got really complicated and I didn't think that you would understand."

"Complicated? How?" I said in anger.

"I can't actually say right now, but if it helps, I'm here now. I promised I would come back to you and that this," he pulled out my old engagement ring, "would bring me straight back to you. I'm alive and standing here in front of you because I was meant to live for you...for us. Catherine don't you get it? You kept me breathing despite being buried under tons of rock and debris."

I bursted into tears and covered my face with my hands. Vincent wrapped his arms around me and I pushed back as I said, "I have to go. Zach is waiting for me."

"Catherine, please. Don't do this..."

I shook my head as I wiped my face to get rid of the remaining tears that wet my face and said, "Vincent, when you died...a part of me died too. I'm sorry, but your too late...I have moved on."

He didn't say no more, so I walked past him and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, "Look, just pick a day that we can just talk. Even if you choose to not be with me, I still want you in my life and I need to explain everything to you...but it has to be a more private place because...there are people looking for me and that is all I can tell you for now. I promise I will tell you everything you want to know...please."

I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't want Zach to come out here and see Vincent, so I made the decision quickly, "Alright, fine. Meet me at my place tonight at 8. You can explain everything to me then." I quickly wrote down my address on an old receipt, handed it to him, then I walked away and left.

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

Catherine was even more beautiful than the last time I had saw her. Only difference was her hair was shorter, barely above her shoulders.

As much as I wanted to tell her what happened to me right then right there, I couldn't because _they_ could be out there watching and listening, and the last thing I needed was to put her in danger. A more private place would be safer than this.

After she left, all I could think about was how she was now with Zach and it pained me. I mean yeah I'm happy for her to have moved on, but with Zach? Really? I know him better than she does and I don't want him to hurt her like he did my cousin Alex. A year prior to us signing up for the army, Alex and Zach were together. She walked in on him with New York's finest slut, and the Mayors daughter, Tori Windsor and it completely broke her heart. Zach is just not dating material...but I could be wrong because people change all the time. I mean take a look at me, I changed in every way imaginable. All 5 of my senses had enhanced in some way. I was even stronger, faster and better at everything I did that it all seemed so unreal. The next question is, would she accept me this way? Accept my new inner demons? I was frightening, almost like a monster from a horror film that everybody was afraid of. I was a beast, an animal, a monster that couldn't be stopped once the darkness had reached my core. And then the other thing that I needed to tell her was who helped make me this way...her mother.

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

On the way to the Waffle House, I couldn't help but think about Vincent. Was I too hard on him? Should I tell the others that he's still alive? Ugh...my mind was completely in several different places and no matter how hard I tried to get it to stay focused on seeing JT and Tess, it kept returning to thoughts of Vincent.

"Babe? You okay? You haven't said one word since you got into the car."

I paused at first, then responded, "It's nothing really. Just one of those days at work."

Zach looked over at me and I faked a smile, "I promise I'm fine."

"Alright. I believe you." he said as we pulled into the parking lot of our destination. I sucked in a deep breath and exited the car to be greeted by JT, "Hey Cat!"

"JT it's so nice to see you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him.

"It's nice to see you too. Unfortunately, Tess was unable to make it because she is ill. She insisted I come anyways, so, let's go in and catch up over some grub!" JT said with a laugh and we all went inside. The whole time I had to act as if nothing had happened tonight...as if I hadn't seen Vincent at all. It was so hard because I still could not get him out of my head. Memories of us together flashed before my eyes like the day we went on our first date, the first time he kissed me at this water hole that we went to with a few of our friends, the first time we rode together on his motorcycle in the deserts of Pakistan, and the night we first made love in the pouring rain in the middle of a secluded lavender field.

"Catherine? You okay?" Zach said as I snapped back into reality.

I looked down at my watch and realized that Vincent would be at my house soon, and it took me a while to get to my house from here anyways. I had to think of something fast, "I'm sorry...not feeling well. Can we do this tomorrow JT?"

Zach gave me a puzzled look as JT said, "Sure. I'll be at Zach's if you need me."

"Thanks JT, and again I am so sorry." I said as I got up and kissed Zach on the cheek and left.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"Well sir, it appears that our experiment has come into contact with Dr. Chandler's daughter..."

"Keep tabs on her and him both...kill anyone who knows about what we are doing, understand?"

"Yes sir! I have followed the girl to a restaurant...seems she's hanging out with two males, both tall, both dark headed, one appears to have glasses and the other looks like a cop."

"Keep tabs on them too. I'll send two more agents out to assist you. Don't lose the girl though...if what I have heard is true, then she is more connected to the experiment than anybody else."

"Yes sir!"

"Don't screw this up Johnson, I would hate to have to cut the ties with you. Your my best agent."

"Yes sir...I won't let you down."

Agent Johnson noticed Catherine had left suddenly and the only reason he could think of as to why she left in the first place, was Vincent. She got into her car and left, him soon after her and he followed her all the way to a very nice neighborhood.

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

I've been sitting on her porch for a while now, probably for a good hour trying to think of how to tell her everything. This was so hard for me to do, but probably not as hard as it will be for her to hear it. I heard a car pulling up and I could tell it was her by the sound of her heart beat. Mine began to race and I felt nervous as she exited her car. I stood and stuffed my hands into my pockets as she made her way to the porch.

"How long have you been waiting?" she asked.

"Not long...Where's Zach?"

She huffed a smile as she looked down at her keys, "He's at the Waffle House with JT."

"Ah, JT. How is he?"

"He's good actually...he got married to Tess Vargas, the one I worked with back in Pakistan."

She unlocked her door and we entered the house, a cozy clean house with tons of decor on the walls, and scented candles on about every table in the living room. She laid her keys down and headed for the kitchen, "Are you hungry?"

"No thanks Catherine, I actually can't stay long."

"Oh...you uhm, got somewhere to be?"

"No...not really. I just don't want to be here when Zach comes home."

She released a slight laugh as she said, "He doesn't live here, he has a place of his own. I'm not exactly comfortable with us living together right now and he accepts that."

I honestly can't say enough how happy those words make me feel. I think I smiled when she said it. She brewed up some coffee and handed me a cup and I instantly sat it down on the table. She sat down on the couch and looked at me.

"Okay, here goes..."

* * *

"_IS ANYBODY IN HERE?...HELLO?!" Vincent walked around the tiny spaced residence checking for human life inside. He went from room to room and didn't see or hear anybody. When he walked back into the main room the place exploded blowing him completely back into the hallway. Loads of concrete, busted up furniture and debris piled on top of him, almost crushing him completely. He faded in and out with the images of Catherine flashing in his mind. He knew he was going to die and that nobody could save him...but he wasn't about to give up just yet. He managed to bring his right hand up to his chest and he dug for his necklace under his shirt. He yanked it off of his neck and slid the tiny engagement ring onto his pinky and he breathlessly whispered, "I promise Catherine I'll find my way back to you...one way or the other." and he went out cold._

* * *

"...I woke up inside this facility and things about me physically had changed."

"Changed? How, Vincent?"

"You have to promise me that you won't freak out, okay?" She nodded and I continued, "Well..."

* * *

"_Your Vanessa Chandler!...Your Catherine's mother!"_

"_Yes, please...we have to find a way out of here."_

_Vincent slammed his bottle of water down and demanded, "No...I'm not going anywhere and neither are you until you explain every thing to me! Why am I here?"_

"_I was asked to come here and run some tests on you. I had no idea at first that they had my daughter's fiance. But it was too late they had already injected you with cross-species DNA as a way to see if they could make a super soldier with enhanced abilities for the military. I agreed to work with you any ways and decided I would try to help you escape. They had plans to destroy you and I couldn't let that happen. So here we are. Now help me find a way out of here."_

* * *

Catherine turned pale and silent. She stood and said, "I think I'm going to see if I have something stronger to drink in the kitchen...want some?"

"Yup...that'd be great."

She ran into the kitchen and I could hear glasses clanging together, "Do you like lime with your vodka?" she shouted.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll take it straight."

She returned and handed me a glass and we both sat back down.

"Catherine, I know this is a lot to take in after 5 years, but it's all true. Every thing I have told you actually happened and I'm so sorry it took so long to come back. I would have sooner, but I didn't have a clue where I was, then I had to work to get money so I could back to the states and once I got back into New York, I sort of tracked you to find you here in North Carolina. I saw you in the floral shop for many days before I could build up enough courage to face you."

She finished her glass of vodka and sniffled slightly as she wiped her eyes. "You want another drink? Cause I could sure use another right about now."

She jumped up and rushed to the kitchen, me soon after her. "I think I'm going to head out now. I have caused you enough pain and suffering for the last 5 years, and I don't want to cause you any more. I promised I would tell you what happened and I did...it was so nice to see you again."

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

Despite being overwhelmed by everything he had just said I chased after him, "Vincent wait!"

When he turned to face me, we bumped into each other, causing something inside of me to want him. I looked up into his eyes, and he looked down into mine. Our faces merely centimeters away and a stray tear fell down my left cheek. He brought his hand up and cupped my face as he used his thumb to wipe away the tear. Our lips became closer and closer then I pulled myself back when I heard a car door shut. Oh no! I have to get Vincent out of here because I think it's Zach and he won't be too happy that I left dinner with him and JT for Vincent (not that he even knows that hes alive). I rushed Vincent out of the back door and told him to go. I heard a knock at the door and I ran to open it to... "Hello Miss Chandler."

* * *

_****Hey guys, sorry for the delay. This chapter was harder than I thought it would be to write lol. Again I say the word "boring" because there is a lot of flash backs going on in here and plus I continuously got stuck :/ any ways, please review (GOOD OR BAD) and let me know what you think.****_


	3. Chapter 3

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

_**(ALL ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – This Means War**_

_**Catherine POV**_

"Hello Miss Chandler."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

He pulled out a badge and flashed it to me briefly before continuing, "My name is Agent Johnson and it has been brought to my attention that you are currently in danger. You see, there has been a prisoner escape and I was notified that he was in this area recently. Have you seen him?"

He held out a photo of Vincent...wait a minute...is this who Vincent talked about coming after him? _"...there are people looking for me and that is all I can tell you for now." _Oh my God!

I tried to act as normal as possible until I could get to my phone to call Zach, "Nope never seen him before in my life, although I did see somebody similar to him at the Waffle House tonight...I'm sorry if that doesn't help you." I lied.

He looked at me almost like he knew I was lying. I need to pull it together, "Look, if I see him again, you could leave me your card and I could call you. Would that help?"

"Miss Chandler, something tells me that your not telling me the truth...I think it's time that I tell you why I'm really here..." he put on some gloves as he continued, "...You see, I have been watching you for a very long time now, waiting for _him_ to find you. I know everything about you, including your little fling with him and I know he came to see you and that he told you everything about us..."

I began backing up as he pulled out a gun, "Vincent isn't who or what you thought he was, he's a monster...a destroyer...a beast. I know because I helped create him."

"Please...you don't have to do this...I won't tell anybody, I promise." I said as I continued backing up into my kitchen.

"Now, how can I believe that?..."

"Who would believe me any ways? I swear I won't tell a soul."

"I know you won't...because I'm going to kill you to be sure."

I looked over at my counter, remembering that Zach bought me a gun just in case I needed it and I had put it in a secret place inside a drawer. I had to be quick, else he was going to kill me and God knows that this type of murder would never get solved with these type of people being high and mighty agents. As he raised the gun in my direction, I kicked it out of his hands and ran for the counter. By the time I could open the drawer, he tackled me down causing me to hit my head on the counter as I went down...everything went blurry, but the sounds of growling, screaming and flesh being ripped apart, let me know that my saviour was not human. Suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

As I waited in the waiting room inside of the hospital, I thought of how Zach and JT would take the news of me being alive. I also thought about leaving so they could focus on Catherine and not me, but I needed to know that she was alright. I just couldn't bring myself to leave. She hit her head pretty hard when she was tackled down and she lost a lot of blood and I hope that she didn't see me as the monster...I don't think I could face her again if she did. Then the moment of truth struck me as I could hear Zach and JT getting close. I had decided to leave and walked towards the front of the hospital when, "Vincent?"

I stopped dead in my tracks...not able to move.

"Oh my God...is that really you?"

I turned to face JT and Zach and they both looked stunned, not believing that it was really me. JT approached me, I suppose to get a better look and before he get a word out...he fainted. I bent over to help him up at the same time as Zach did...I had JT's feet and Zach had him by under his arms, "So it _is _you..." Zach said as he dropped JT due to being distracted. He picked him back up instantly and we sat JT in a chair as I said, "Yeah...it's really me man." A nurse ran up to us and asked, "Oh my God! What happened?"

I responded quickly, "He's fine. He just fainted. Can I get an ice pack for him though?"

"Yes, of course. I'll go get that for you."

I took a seat beside JT and Zach continued to make me feel uncomfortable by staring at me, "Are you going to see if Catherine is alright? Or are you going to stand there and stare at me all night?"

"Dude, your dead...how is this even possible?" he said puzzled, "And why are you here? How did you know we were here? That Catherine was injured?"

Oh Lord...here we go...

"Look Zach, right now is not the time and this is not the place to be discussing this. Catherine is way more important than me. Go see if she is alright and we will talk later, alright?"

He nodded and walked to her room. "_Zach...hey!" _I heard her say as Zach entered the room. The nurse from earlier had approached me with the ice pack and I thanked her as I turned around to tend to JT.

Zach came out into the waiting room, again the stupid puzzled look...but a tad bit of anger with it. By the sound of his heart beat, he was irritated about something.

"Vincent?...she's asking for you."

"Me? Oh, uhm...mybe that's not such a good idea."

"Look man, she wants to see you. Just go talk to her for a minute."

Sigh...again, I hope she didn't see me as the monster, "Alright..."

As I entered the room, she smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen out of her. I couldn't help but smile back. I sat down on the bed next to her and I took her hand into mine, strumming my thumb across her knuckles. "Ya know Catherine, you gave me a good scare back there. I thought he killed you and that I had lost you forever."

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

The way he was holding my hand kind of rekindled some of my feelings for him. All of this time I had thought he was dead, yet he was living in the shadows watching over me...it made me wonder if he had saved me each time I faced danger. He wasn't a monster at all, he was a hero...my hero and there is nothing more human than that. I...I loved him and I always have, I still do. But, I don't want to hurt Zach either. He too has been so good to me. If I chose Vincent, not only would I have to start all over again, but I'm not sure if things would ever be the same again.

* * *

_The sun beamed through the blinds in a smokey manor. Catherine and Vincent both sitting up on their knees, nude, and facing each other, feeding off the love that they had for each other through their eyes. Catherine reached for Vincent's hands and webbed her fingers into his as she slowly connected their lips together, kissing him softly. Vincent released her hands to wrap his arms around her tiny frame, both hands rubbing up her back then tangled into her hair as the kiss deepened. He laid them back onto the bed, his dog tags dangling down onto her breasts and he raised up to soak in her natural beauty. She reached up and grabbed his dog tags, wrapping them around her index and middle fingers as she pulled him back down to begin kissing him again. Her arms hooked around his neck as he entered her causing them both to whisper a quivering moan. They didn't just have sex, they made passionate love with one another. They rolled back and forth on the bed, changing their positions as they stayed fully connected to each other and eventually the thrusts became deeper, and faster paced. Their love couldn't taste or feel any better. Catherine clung to Vincent, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands on the back of his neck, pulling at his hair. She showered his neck and jawline with hot kisses and he crushed his lips onto hers, twirling their tongues together...sucking and biting on each others lips._

* * *

"I'm alive because of you." I finally responded as I snapped back into reality. He smiled and looked down at our hands then back up to me. Should I tell him how I feel? Should I continue to move on? What if I can't move on without Vincent? What about Zach? All of these questions shot through my head. My heart was telling me to be with Vincent...My conscience was screaming d_on't hurt Zach._ Sighs, I don't know, maybe I should block out my heart and at least try to make it work with Zach...that way I could say I tried instead of giving up. Besides, I didn't want to be known as the girl who ran back into my ex's arms just because of the history we shared. Zach deserved better than that...Vincent deserved better than that. I think I will things alone and just continue being friends with Vincent and see how things go from here.

A knock came at the door and Vincent jumped up to see Zach standing there with what looked like two investigators, "Hey Cat, uhm...this is Officer Meyers and Officer Anderson. They are here to question you about what happened... Me and Vincent are gonna go grab a coffee and then we will be back, okay?"

Zach walked over to me and took my hand into his as I responded, "Okay. But don't be long."

"I won't. I promise." he said as he bent down to softly kiss me on the lips. I looked over at Vincent who was now facing the wall...I guess he couldn't bare to see the sight in front of him and I can't say I really blame him.

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

JT had finally woke up but he was pretty pissed off at me for not telling him that I was still alive. Zach wasn't really pissed...I actually think he was worried rather than being mad because of Catherine. We all went down to a coffee shop about a block away and I had to come up with some story to tell them because I didn't want to put them into danger like I had already done with Catherine. I never intended for her to get hurt in all of this but it happened just the same. I thought I was being so careful, and she was the only one that I thought could understand me. I mean I trust JT and Zach because they were like brothers to me, but I didn't expect them to understand.

"So, V...Where in the hell have you been? And why didn't you tell us?" exclaimed a pissed off JT.

"Yeah...I thought we were close man...that we could tell each other anything and then poof, your standing here in the flesh, and in North Carolina? How in the hell did you know?" asked Zach.

I honestly thought this would be easier than this, but its obviously harder than I thought, "Look, this isn't easy for me either. I don't know what to really say..."

JT took a drink of his coffee as he said, "Start from the beginning then. How did you survive?"

_When he walked back into the main room the place exploded blowing him completely back into the hallway. Loads of concrete, busted up furniture and debris piled on top of him, almost crushing him completely. He faded in and out with the images of Catherine flashing in his mind._

I cleared my throat as I responded, "I really don't remember a whole lot...just that the uhm...bombers, they uhm...they came back after me obviously..."

"_Hello?" he called out but no answer. He rubbed his eyes to relieve them of the blur that had consumed them and looked around at his surroundings. He was in an __alloy__ steel box shaped cage with bars all around it. "Hello! Help!"_

"_..._They held me captive secretly and I didn't know how to escape for years..."

_A woman entered the room. She was Asian, about average in height, probably in her upper 40s and had wavy black hair. She looked familiar to Vincent...too familiar actually but he couldn't put a name to her face. She seemed upset and nervous and finally approached the cage, "I'm here to get you out of here before they come back and kill you."_

"_..._I finally escaped and found a job to make enough money to get back into the states. From there..."

"_...once I got back into New York, I sort of tracked you to find you here in North Carolina. I saw you in the floral shop for many days before I could build up enough courage to face you."_

"... I asked around to see where you two had gone. I wanted to tell you, believe me I did...but I just couldn't build the guts to do it after 5 years of my absence. I'm truly sorry and I want to make it up to you all for all of the pain I have caused."

Zach and JT nodded and sighed, "Okay, I believe you." said JT, "It's so good to have you back man!" he continued. Zach was clenching his jaw, not responding to anything I had just said. I couldn't really blame him though. Then finally he began to speak, "I don't think you came here for us, Vincent... Actually, I'm not dumb like you think I am. Your here for Catherine and you know it as well as I do. Just admit it!"

"Hey man, calm down!" JT said angrily.

"Yes, I was here for Catherine. But I did not know that she had already moved on...and I sure as hell did not know that she was with you."

JT stood as he said, "I think I'm gonna wait outside." and he left.

Zach looked back over at me and responded, "Why? Am I not good enough for her?"

"No, Zach...that's not what I'm saying!" I shouted then paused to lower my voice, "Look man I'm happy if she's happy. I mean yeah, I had hoped that she would have still cared about me in that way and that we could start over again, but...she told me she had moved on, okay? She told me that she was with you."

Zach lightened up and shook his head and said, "Dude, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just, me and Catherine are not a normal couple like you two were back in the day. I guess it scared me that she would leave me for you when I first discovered that you were alive."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. She loves you Zach, and I can tell you love her..."

"Yeah but, she's not in love with me like I am with her."

"Give her time...she will...but now, I really have to get going. But it was really nice to see you both again." I said as I stood to leave. When I made it to the door, Zach yelled for me. I turned and he asked, "Do you need a place to stay for a while? You could come stay with me until you get back onto your feet. You could crash on the couch until JT heads back to New York then you could move into the guest room."

"No Zach, I don't want to impose."

"Your not...I'm asking you to come stay with me. Were like brothers, right? So let a brother help you out, please."

I thought about it and my mind kept screaming NO. But my heart was with Catherine and if this was the only way I could see her, then I guess I could take advantage of it, "Alright. Thank you."

"Alright! The three musketeers are finally back!" Zach shouted excitedly.

* * *

_**Catheirne POV**_

After the detectives left, I must have dozed off to sleep. I woke up with a small box sitting on my tray table and it was odd because I never saw it here before I had went to sleep. I picked up the package and began opening it. Once opened I reached down in it and pulled out a letter and laid it down on the bed next to me. I reached back inside the box and pulled out what looked like a wallet? Once I opened it, a heat wave sent flames through my body, for it was Agent Johnson's badge and I quickly stuffed it back inside of the box. I picked up the letter and it read, "_Let this be a warning that we will find you and Vincent and you both will pay dearly for this. This Means War! -M."_

* * *

**_**__Okay my lovlies, what did you think? __I know this chapter seemed short and __I know to some of you the sex wasn't all that great, but I didn't want to get too into it because it was just a flashback in Catherine's mind of how their love was so strong and passionate. But never fear, I will reward those who are patient lol. Anyways, post your reviews letting me know what ya think. Excuse any errors that I may have missed while going back over it. __What do you think will happen next? Will Zach and Vincent continue to get along? Will Catherine ever confess her true feelings about Vincent? Post your answers in your reviews! Thanks so much for being amazing fans of this story. XOXOXO -Tiffany**_**


	4. Chapter 4

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

_**(ALL ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS)**_

_**Chapter 4 – Secrets**_

* * *

"_Alright, I found Vincent for you, now pay up!"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not so fast Mr. Ryder...you said you sent him inside of a building that you triggered to explode, am I correct?"_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Okay, how do I even know that the experiment will even work? He's dead...I'll have to test the subject before I even consider paying you and if he doesn't wake up, you will donate your own body to me...understood?"_

"_Yes Sir!"_

_After the agent injected Vincent, he instantly raised up and roared loudly. he laid back down and passed out, but he was still breathing. It was a success! _

_The agent paid Zach, then got on the phone to call Vanessa Chandler to keep vitals on Vincent..._

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

Three weeks had passed and I still haven't told Vincent about the package. Does that make me a horrible person? I'm afraid to tell him actually because I don't want to spoil the happiness he has built since hes been staying here in North Carolina. A normal life for himself, hiding the beast within him with ease and hanging out on the weekends with me, Tess and the guys. JT and Tess come down every weekend, mainly so JT could hang out with Vincent, but to see all of us as well.

We were all scheduled to meet together tonight and to be honest, I'm really not looking forward to it because I get this huge uncomfortable feeling when in the same room as Vincent and Zach. A lot of tension is there between them and I can feel it, even though they act as if everything is fine...or maybe it's just me. On the bright side, I have Tess coming to sort of rescue me from the guys.

I have pushed myself to spend more time with Zach because I don't want him to think that anything is going on between me and Vincent. I mean I do love Vincent, but I can't pursue it even though I want to because it might not work or even be the same. Vincent was the first person I ever fell in love with after-all, so I can see why the struggle even exists for me. Remember when I said that I _could_ fall in love with Zach? Well, since Vincent came back, I have found that to be extremely difficult to do with him around. Vincent has been amazing these past few weeks and I love his company.

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

These past three weeks have been something else. Being around Catherine is a blessing in itself and even though were not together, I'm getting used to the whole friendship thing with her. What? It's better than nothing at all right?

Here lately Zach seems troubled by something. I have a huge feeling that something just isn't right with him at all, so I must admit I have been following him when he leaves late at night. I haven't caught him doing anything wrong, yet, but I have a feeling that if I keep snooping on him that I will find out whatever is wrong with him eventually. Catherine of course doesn't know because she would think that I was doing this out of spite or something...but I'm doing this because I love her and I don't want her to get hurt.

As I walked through the hallway to go into the kitchen to make breakfast, I could hear Zach talking on the phone, so I stopped and backed up against the wall to see what was being said.

"Of course she doesn't know what we have done, and neither does he." ... "He's not going to remember shit from back then. Why are you so worried about it? We have had this conversation before. I offered him a place to stay only because you had called me and told me that he had escaped." …... "He's not going to find out." …... "Because I was his best friend and he trusts me, that's why! Look, if it's such an issue for you, why don't you take care of it and pay me my money. I _need_ the money, you know this!" …... "Whatever, I have given you weeks already and I have put on this stupid act around him so that you could get him back. Figure something out and get the job done. You said he killed that agent guy, right? Pin a damn murder charge on him until your other agents can get here to get him." ….. "Listen you piece of crap, I did my part back then, and I did my part in this now...I want my money, and I want it now!"

I can't believe the son of a bitch would do this to me! I have been nothing but good to him. I can't let him know that I know, at least not yet. I need to find a way around this before Catherine is caught in the middle of it and hurt... or even killed. They came after her once, and they sure as hell will come after her again.

I decided to go on into the kitchen and Zach hung up instantly. "Hey Vince! I made some coffee if you want some."

That bastard! How can he act as if he didn't do anything wrong? I turned around towards the counter quickly when I felt myself start to _lose control. _I whispered to myself to try to gain control of my composure and said_, _"I'll pass this morning, actually. Thank you."

"You uhm, you want to go grab a beer or something?"

"Actually I have somewhere I have to be, but I will catch up with you later." I said almost choking on my words. I had to warn Catherine...I just had to.

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

_Dammit! _I thought to myself as I frantically searched for my phone. I could hear it but not see it. _Aha! _Found it! "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful! What are you up to?" said Zach.

"Hey! Actually I was getting ready to go to work. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to call to tell you that you are beautiful, which I already mentioned, and that I love you and I can't wait to see you tonight."

A knock at the door caught my attention and when I opened it, it was, "Vincent, hey!"

"_Vincent is there?" _Zach asked on the phone as I stood there like an idiot starring at him.

"Uhm, yea he is. Can I call you back later Zach?"

"_Uhm...okay. I love y..." _before he could finish his sentence I hung up.

"Hey Catherine...did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No...no, no. Please, come in."

As he entered I shut the door behind us and we sat down on the couch. Vincent looked worried, and upset, "Are you okay, Vincent?"

He sat there fiddling his thumbs together like a school kid as he bit his bottom lip, "Look Catherine, I know your going to take this the wrong way...but..."

"But what?"

Again he sat there looking down at the floor. Another knock at the door caused me to jump slightly, "Hold on. I'll be right back."

When I opened the door JT and Tess were standing there smiling real big. I greeted them inside and shut the door. As we entered the livingroom, Vincent stood to his feet, "JT! Hey man! Good to see ya again."

"Ditto!" JT said.

Vincent then nodded his head towards the kitchen while looking at me and I said to JT, "Can you two excuse us for a second?"

"Sure." JT said.

As we entered the kitchen, Vincent began to speak, "Look Catherine, I just want you to know that Zach is..."

"Zach is what?" asked Zach as he walked through the door, Vincent having this shock, yet defeated look on his face as he continued, "I was just saying that your a good guy Zach. But, unfortunately I have to go now. I guess I'll see you all later." and he left, pushing past Zach.

"Wow, what was that all about?" Zach asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"He's been acting funny today. Maybe he's just not feeling well or something." Zach informed me and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Vincent POV – Later that Night**_

"_Take Me Ho-o-o-ome, Ho-o-o-ome, Ho-o-o-ome!" _The lyrics to the song blasted outside of the club along with the beat of the music that played with it as I entered inside to meet up with our group. I still haven't found a way to tell Catherine about my findings on Zach yet. It's actually harder than I thought it would be considering that I don't want her to think that I am just trying to split them up. But I have to tell her soon before things go any further between them.

The club inside was dark with neon lights hanging on the wall, people had glow necklaces on and a lot of them were jumping up and down dancing to the huge beat of the music. I forced my way through the crowd looking for Catherine and I ran into Zach instead, "Vinny! So glad you could make it."

"Yeah, that's nice Zach. Where's Catherine?" I shouted over the high volumes of music.

"Don't worry about it man. She's at the bar with Tess. JT and I are upstairs in the pool lounge if ya want to come shoot some pool with us."

"Not right now. I need to talk to Catherine." I said as I began to push past Zach.

"Just leave her alone man." he said as he grabbed my shoulder and I turned to face him to see his facial reaction turn into fear as my eyes glowed a mixture of yellow and orange at him, letting him know to let me go.

"I know what you did to me Zach. And I know who your working for. Don't stand there acting like you didn't know that this is what they did to me. You knew they were going to inject me, your best friend for how many years? And then once you wash your hands clean of it, you return home and tell _my _fiance that I'm dead and then you get with her? How could you do this to me? I loved you like a brother man, and then all of this? Catherine was almost killed because of you! And now your trying to kill me too? Why Zach, why?!"

"I needed the money! I had bill problems at home and the extra amount besides what the army gave me helped out a lot. And I have always wanted Catherine, even before you ever met her. You always got the girl Vincent. Even in high school...you always won! Not this time...no, you don't win this time, I do! I get the girl, I get the better life...Not you! As a matter of fact, I'm proposing tonight to Catherine and I would truly love it if you could be there to witness it."

At this point, it is taking everything in me to not snap his neck, "She won't do it. Even you said so yourself that she didn't love you like you love her. Your waisting your time Zach."

"Speaking of the devil, here she comes now...Catherine, hey!"

"You boys playing nice?" she said softly as she winked at me. JT and Tess approached us as well and Zach smiled at me then looked back over to Catherine as he said, "Of course as always, were getting along fine. Actually, I was just telling Vincent something that I wanted to ask you, babe."

Zach got down on one knee and Tess gasped as she covered her mouth. He can't do this..._she _can't do this. Please say no Catherine.

"Catherine, I love you with everything in me and I want you to know that I will love you for the rest of my life as long as you allow me to...will you marry me?"

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

Oh my God! Did he really just ask me to marry him? I looked over at Vincent whose eyes began to tear up and he looked away when he knew that I had took notice in it. A part of me wanted to say yes because I could see myself with Zach, some what in the future...but the biggest part of me wanted Vincent back because I never fully stopped loving him. I knew this had to be hard for him to witness, and it broke my heart to see him react in such a way. "Zach, you're a great guy. And I love you too but..."

Vincent then said, "I can't do this. I gotta go, I'm so sorry JT but I will catch up with you later, okay." and he left. My heart ached and screamed his name to come back. I then realized that Zach was still waiting for an answer, "I can't marry you Zach...I'm sorry." and I ran to find Vincent.

As I got to the parking lot it began to thunder and the winds picked up. Vincent was pulling out of the parking lot so I jumped into my car and chased after him. The radio spokesman had warned the residents of Greenville to take shelter immediately because a horrible storm was headed our way, but I didn't care, I needed to get to Vincent.

I tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up and finally I had made it to the apartment building where him and Zach lived. His car was in the parking lot already so I assumed he had already went inside. I made my way in the front doors and saw him in the elevator and I ran to catch it but it was too late, it had already took off. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to try to catch the elevator when it opened up. But once I made it up the stairs, the elevator doors were closing to go back down. People were running for the stairs to get to the basement floor of the building due to he storm, but I still needed to talk to Vincent, so I continued my way to the apartment and when I made it to the door, Vincent exited with a suitcase.

We starred at each other, neither of us knowing what really to say when suddenly from behind me a woman had told us to get to the basement quickly because a tornado was headed in our direction. We both took off for the stairs and made it halfway to the basement when the roof of the building was ripped completely off and debris fell down on top of us. The little woman was sucked up into the storm and Vincent's eyes glowed as he swept me off my feet and ran quickly down the stairs to the basement. Even an EF3 Tornado was no match for his inner beast. He saved me once again, and I loved him even more for that.

Once in the basement, the building shook and people were crying and praying for the storm to just stop. I hope that JT, Tess, and Zach are okay. I would hate for soemthing bad to happen to happen to them.

Suddenly, the roof of the basement collapsed and I feared that it had crushed Vincent because he hovered over me to keep me from getting hurt. Our faces were merely inches away, as they have been plenty of times since he's been back...then suddenly he closed the space between us as he kissed me.

* * *

_****Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but I have been busy packing to move into a new place so it has been difficult to find time to write. Also, it had stormed here pretty bad, hence where I came up with the whole tornado storm crap lol. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, if not that's fine. Also, this chapter did not turn out to be as long as I had planned for it to be because I kept getting stuck lol so hopefully the next one will be longer. It may take a couple of weeks before I can update because I am still in the moving process, so please be patient with me. Okay, time for questions... What do you think will happen? Will Vincent ever tell Catherine about Zach? Will Catherine tell Zach about the kiss? And will she ever tell Vincent about the package Murifield sent? Post your answers in the reviews box and let me know what you think. Thanks for being amazing fans as always! XOXO -Tiffany**_


	5. Chapter 5

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

_**(ALL ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS)**_

_**Chapter 5 – Where Does This Leave Us?**_

* * *

"_I love you Vincent..." _

"_I love you too..."_

"_Vincent?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Promise me that no matter what happens...we will always be together...forever!"_

"_Like I have told you before, and I will say it again, I promise that no matter what happens, I will always find you. And from there, we will be together...forever."_

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

Whispering echoes of the love I shared with Vincent poured back into my heart as he kissed me. As wrong as it felt to kiss Vincent while I was in a relationship, it felt so right at the same time. No matter how bad I wanted to pull away, I just couldn't...so I kissed him back. My body completely surrendered to him in the most natural way possible...this was my normal...no, this was _our _normal! But this isn't me...how could I just let things go out of control like this? Why can't I stop kissing him? Are we doing this out of fear of losing the other in this horrid storm? Or did that fire that burned between us never fully go out? Either way, I had to stop this! Zach is still my boyfriend regardless and I still have a conscience about doing wrong.

I pulled away when the kiss began to deepen and said, "I can't do this. We need to focus on getting out of here, and helping the other people get out as well."

The rest of this building could collapse in any minute and I think he knew that too. At least, 50 people were down here that resided in the now destroyed apartments. I couldn't just do nothing and let them die. I managed to get to my feet and I grabbed a flashlight out of a nearby cabinet that had a little light beaming in on it from the outside. Vincent realized what I was doing and he too started helping people get out. One by one, we made out of the closed in basement and the fresh air was almost like drinking water for the first time in weeks after having nothing to drink at all.

My next step was to make sure that Tess, JT, and Zach were okay. I tried calling but I didn't have any cell phone reception due to the storm. _Dammit! _I thought to myself as I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and I hopped off the back of the ambulance and thought of walking to the club we was at previously when Vincent approached me, "Uhm...Catherine, about the kiss...I uhm..."

"Vincent you don't have to explain it to me. It was like a goodbye kiss, right?"

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

_No._ I thought to myself but instead I answered, "Yeah, you could say that."

We looked at each other in guilt, in love, in confusion, and in pain. That kiss meant something to her, I know it did by the way her heart stopped and started all at the same time when our lips touched, then she kissed me back.

She loves me...but this type of situation is leading to no where good. It was almost like I was Peter Parker, and she was my Mary Jane...we loved each other, but we couldn't trust it to have a good outcome; I am a part of an experiment now, and she would be in danger all of the time, not only from Muirfield, but I was a threat to her as well.

It just wasn't worth the leap that I have waited five years to do. That kiss, it was my way of telling her I was still crazy about her and yes, part of me thought we was going to die too, so I took full advantage of the situation. I just hope that we can continue being friends after this and that things don't get any more weird than they are now between us.

On the bright side, JT and everybody at the club were alive...well, I wouldn't say it was too bright because Zach was okay. Is that horrible of me to say? Am I wrong to wish he had died? I guess for my humanity's sake, it was all wrong for me to think like this but I just couldn't control how my beastly side thought about him.

* * *

_**2 Weeks Later**_

Things between me and Catherine had become weird since I kissed her. She won't look at me when we talk, she avoids me when shes around Zach, and we haven't been hanging out as much as we did before.

The Annual Halloween Festival had arrived and me and JT were at this local costume shop looking for costumes...well for him, not me. I didn't see the point in dressing up because deep down inside, I'm already a monster. Tonight is the 94th Anniversary of the Pitt County Ball, and no offense towards JT, but I'm not going. To be honest, I planned on going back to New York to start my life over fresh. If I stay here my feelings for Catherine will only grow more and considering that she is with Zach now, I just can't sit back and watch them together anymore. It's too painful and with him being involved in how I became a _beast _I honestly need to get away from him before I end up hurting him. So far the only thing keeping me sane around his sorry ass is Catherine.

Unfortunately I still haven't told Catherine about Zach yet, but I planned on it today before I leave. She has the right to know and I have been selfish and afraid to tell her. I don't want her to think that I am just saying this out of jealousy, not saying that I'm not jealous of them because I am sort of.

Anyways, I'm telling her, whether she believes me or not...hates me or not. I just need to get it off my chest.

"Hey big guy, look at this James Bond suit I found in the back. It would fit you perfectly man." JT said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Look JT, I told you I'm not going..."

"Dude, why the hell not? Come on! Don't let Catherine and Zach spoil plans for us. As the old saying goes, there are plenty of fish in the sea. And I'm sure that there will be plenty of hot girls at the Ball tonight."

"Don't you get it JT? I don't want another woman in my life, I want Catherine. And if she chooses to be with somebody else, then so be it. I can handle being single for the rest of my life...its actually not as bad as most people think it is."

JT sighed as he said, "Fine, but in case you change your mind, I'm buying you the James Bond costume...and I won't take no for an answer." and he walked off. I mumbled a few choice of words under my breath and walked off towards the exit when suddenly my senses kicked in and the soothing sound of the very heartbeat of the one person who meant anything to me opened the door...Catherine.

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

I opened the door and saw Vincent standing there. I could feel my heart beat quickening and my cheeks burned due to them beginning to blush as I saw him start to grin. I know that this may sound horrible, but I have tried to avoid him since the kiss and it's only because I'm scared to be with him. I'm afraid to fall in love with him again, then lose him completely. My heart just couldn't handle it, no matter how much I loved him still. I mean can you blame me?

"Hey Catherine." he said, and I smiled and nodded, "Hey Vincent."

"How have you been?" he asked and all I wanted to do was tell him how I truly felt, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. _Coward, _I thought to myself as I walked up to a nearby rack with different costumes on it, pretending to look at them in interest, "I'm doing okay. Since Zach left for training camp to help train some new officers for our county department this weekend, I have decided to go to this Ball thing tonight with Tess...I heard you was leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm going back to New York and starting things over fresh. I think it could be really good for me. I'm glad that things are going well for you...but, I do have to tell you something and I don't expect you to give me a lot of time to do so, but can we just go out and grab a coffee or something. All I need is five minutes of your time, and I promise if I go over five minutes or if you don't like what I'm saying, you can leave and I will leave you alone after that."

Maybe this is a good thing...maybe he's going to tell me how he feels about me and I can finally tell him how I feel as well. Or maybe he has something else on his mind besides me? I honestly have no idea what expect but I truly want to know so, "Uhm, yeah. Sure, of course. Can you meet me at the bench at the park...say in maybe an hour? I have a few things I have to do before, so is that okay with you?"

"Yeah...that'd be great. I'll see you there then..." and I started to head towards the dress rack when he continued, "...and Catherine?"

I turned around swiftly and pushed a slight grin on my face as I said, "Yes?"

"Thank You..."

"For what?"

Vincent looked up and into my eyes...I hate when he does that to me because it makes me want to do things to him...shoots an electrical feeling through my body and then my body is imprisoned by his glare, causing my heart to race and I can tell that he senses it by the way he looks at me. Instead of him answering my question, he smiled and looked down then left.

* * *

_**An Hour Later**_

I was at my house and frantically trying on different costumes for the Ball, when it hit me, "THE PARK!"

I ran out of my bedroom and grabbed my keys and walked out the door to see Vincent standing there.

"Vincent, I'm so sorry...with everything going on with shopping for the Ball and then I was trying on dresses and..."

"It's fine Catherine. I figured you had forgotten already with everything going on. Which is why I'm here."

Oh no, it's happening again...that butterfly feeling I get every time I'm around him. Even back in the day when we were together, I always got that feeling when we reunited again.

"Again, I'm sorry. How long did u wait?"

"Not long...I figured you was too busy to come, so I came here."

We sat on the porch steps and he began speaking, "Catherine, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you or your feelings, right?"

I nodded.

"And as your friend, I only want what is best for you...You know this too right?"

"Just get on with it Vincent, I don't have much time before I have to meet up with Tess to get ready for the Ball."

He paused, sucking in a deep breath as he continued, "Catherine, there are things that you don't know about Zach that you need to know..."

He sighed and looked troubled by this, so I took his hand into mine and he looked up at me and said, "Please know that I'm not saying this as a way to get you back because even though we are just friends, I'm okay with it as long as your a part of my life..."

A stray tear ran down his cheek...I cupped his face and wiped the tear away with my thumb, "I know Vincent. What happened?"

"Zach was the one who set me up to explode in the residence...I know this is hard to believe but he admitted it to me at the club two weeks ago before he proposed to you. He told me that he needed money and that Muirfield approached him about cross-species DNA. Originally he was chosen for the project, but he told them that he knew somebody that would be liable for testing...that person was me. So he tricked me to go inside the residence, and I did along with several others in my team. JT and Zach stood outside and waited. Zach knew that place was going to blow up, yet he put on this act in front JT...in front of you...my family and my friends. He lied to all of you..."

I pulled my hand away not knowing how to really feel...numb was the best way of describing it. All I wanted to do was kill the bastard for doing Vincent that way, his own best friend of years beyond years...how could he do this to Vincent? To me?!

"I'm so sorry Vincent...I would have never of..."

"It's okay...I seriously doubt that he would have ever told you about it..."

All I could bring myself to do was storm out of my house and stomp towards my car, Vincent shouting my name from behind me. I didn't care, Zach was the reason I lost Vincent...he was the reason I went through years of sleepless nights...of the agonizing pain...the reason Vincent's mother grieved to death, and most importantly, the reason why Vincent is a beast. No, this war was not over until I said it was!

I hopped into my car and Vincent supercharged over to the passenger seat and sat down, "Catherine, listen to me...you are angry right now, I understand that, but please think about it before you do something you will regret later."

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

She started her car but sat there staring through the windshield. Again I tried to calm her, "Catherine...it's not worth it. Please for me...turn off the car and lets go inside. You have a Ball to get ready for and..." I sighed realizing what I had decided to do in order to get her back into the house, "...and I need a date tonight for the Ball."

I looked down then back up at Catherine when she turned off the car. As bad as I wanted to go back to New York, it looked like I wasn't going anytime soon.

She turned and faced me as she said with a slight smile on her face, "Are you asking me out...on a date?"

I chuckled as I responded, "Maybe. Is that a yes?"

"Maybe...guess you better be waiting at the stair way at 9pm to find out." and we exited the car. She still seemed upset about Zach and once we made it back to her porch I kissed her cheek and said, "I'll be there." and I left.

* * *

_**Later That Night – The Halloween Ball**_

I guess you could say that I'm glad JT went ahead and bought me that James Bond costume. I didn't want to fully show my face, so I borrowed one of many Masquerade masks that JT had brought from New York. It matched my black suit with a matching bow tie...and JT even went as far as letting me borrow one of his Rolex watches to signature my costume. I slicked my hair back out of my face and wore one of colognes that Catherine always loved me wearing.

It was about 8:58pm so I left the bar, put on my mask, and headed for the main stair way. I was uncomfortable standing here because the music and chatty towns people seemed louder to me due to my senses being so enhanced.

I prepared to leave when I saw that it was 9:15pm. I figured she stood me up when she didn't show. But as I began to walk away, the sounds of the music and talking people were drowned out by a beautiful melody of a heart beat...Catherine's heart beat...it raced letting me know she was nervous...or maybe she rushed here due to being late, who knows...but I do know that I still hadn't turned to face her yet and the people I was facing were staring behind me stunned at what they saw.

I finally had the guts to turn around and my knees trembled at the sight before me. My eyes glared to a shade of yellow as she walked ever so slowly down the stairs. I closed my eyes and shook my head to regain control of the beast inside of me, but I was no match for the demon inside of me...he wanted her as badly as I did right now and I couldn't control it any further.

She was wearing a silk, strapless dress that came barely above her kness...it was white as snow and her shoes matched along with the white, glittery hair band she wore on her head. Her hair was curled and dangled down on her shoulders. Red lipstick made her lips stand out in all of the white she had on and white eyeshadow, along with black eyeliner to make her beautiful jades also stand out.

I reached my arm out to her and she hooked hers around mine and smiled, "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was awful!"

I couldn't speak. When I tried, my breath hitched in my throat before I could even say a word. _Thank God I came!_ I thought to myself.

"Vincent? Are you okay?" she said with a smile and I quickly responded, "I am now. You look...amazingly beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, uhm? What are you supposed to be again?"

"James Bond." I said and we both let out a laugh. "And what about you Catherine? Who, or what are you supposed to be?"

"An angel."

"Ah, now I see why you almost brought me to my knees as you walked towards me." I said sarcastically.

"Very funny Vincent."

* * *

We walked over to the bar and both of us sat down to get a drink. Suddenly a song playedthat made me think of me and Catherine, and what we had been through in the past 5 years. The lyrics alone described us,

"_**So lately, been wondering,****  
****Who'll be there to take my place.****  
****When I'm gone, you'll need love,****  
****To light the shadows on your face.****  
****If a great wave shall fall.****  
****It would fall upon us all.****  
****And between the sand and stone,****  
****Could you make it on your own?"**  
_

I looked at Catherine, stood up and extended my hand out to her as I said in a slight whisper, "Dance with me."

She smiled and placed her hand in mine and we walked out to the dance floor. I placed my hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around my neck as e began swaying to slow sound of the music,

"_**If i could, then i would,  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
Way up high or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go."**_

I looked into her eyes, with her returning the same glare back at me. I couldn't help but smile causing her to smile in return as we continued swaying. Her grip tightened as she laid her forehead against my jaw, and I closed my eyes as I breathed in her scent. God it felt so good to be in her arms again. I never realized how badly I had missed this between us until now. I mean sure I missed everything about her, but holding her again reminded me of how much I love her, and how much I missed being with her.

Once the song stopped we looked at each other and I bent down to kiss her when, "Catherine?!...Cat!" Zach pushed his way over to us, "What the hell are you doing here with Vincent?" She didn't waist any time and smacked him across the face, causing people to stare.

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

"How dare you! The past five years I was a fool to believe you. All of this time you knew exactly what happened to Vincent and yet you lied to my face along with JT's and even Vincent's mother. How could you? I loved you, and yet you did this to me?!"

"Catherine, I..."

"No, save your excuses for somebody that cares." I turned to leave and Zach grabbed my wrist as he said, "Your not going anywhere with him!" JT and Tess ran up when they saw that I had smacked Zach again across the face and I knew it was all over for Vincent when I looked over at him and he had fully turned into this beast that he could no longer hold back. I cupped Vincent's face and said in a whisper, "Vincent, please stop. It's okay...I'm okay. He didn't hurt me. Please...give me back _my _Vincent...the one I fell in love with five years ago. Come back to me..."

He slowly turned back and was still so angry that he walked away from me. I turned around to face JT, Zach, and Tess to see nothing but fear and shock on their faces. I walked up to Zach and said, "Is this what you wanted Zach? I blame you for everything you put me through. Go ahead, tell JT and Tess how you lied about what happened to Vincent all of them years ago, how _you_ planted the bomb in the residence, how you found Vincent and took him to be turned into exactly what we saw just then. Tell them Zach how you were paid to do this. And when your done, you call me and let me know who feels sorry for you!" and I walked off to find Vincent.

* * *

I went up the stair way, and out into the hallway where the elevators are and saw Vincent sitting on a bench with his face laying in his hands. Before I fully approached him, he stood and said with tears falling down his face, "Get away from me."

"Vincent..."

"No, you saw for yourself...the monster...the beast that resides inside of me. Now turn around, and go back to the Ball."

"No! Not without you..."

"I'm not going back in there after what had just happened...Please, go back with JT and Tess and have a good time Catherine. I'll just...go back to New York where nobody remembers me anymore." and he pushed the button on the elevator to go down to the parking garage.

I stood there stunned at his words... _going back to New York? _I thought to myself..._I can't let him go back now...I just can't!"_ and when the elevator doors opened, he stepped in and pushed a button as he sighed, looking at me with hurt in his eyes, "I'll really miss you Catherine..." he said as the doors began to close and I ran for the door but it had already shut so I ran down the stairs to catch him.

I finally made it to the parking garage and I waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. I sucked in a huge breath as it dang letting me know it arrived. Once the doors slid open, I walked towards Vincent, "Catherine, what are you doing?"

And at that moment I turned towards the buttons and pushed the 3rd floors button, taking us back to the Ball and once the doors closed, I grabbed Vincent's face and I kissed him. He finally surrendered to me, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. Our kiss deepened and he turned our bodies around, my back facing the wall of the elevator and he lifted me up, sitting me on the railing. He placed his body in between my legs. Our kiss had turned more desperate, more needing and full of passionate fire. I pulled at his hair as he bit my lip, then suddenly he stopped, looking at me into my eyes, and he placed me back down onto my feet. I felt like I was going to collapse right there from trembling. I missed this...I missed us, and most of all, I missed Vincent.

* * *

_****Hey darlings, sorry I haven't updated yet lol. I'm really excited about this chapter because it's my longest one yet O.O haha. Thank you all for being so patient with me throughout my moving situation. I love you all for being so amazing! XOXO! Okay, so this is the beginning of VinCat all over again after 5 long years. So what happens next? Janell, I know you can answer that question lmao! Were gonna have to switch this fanfic rating to M hehe ;) anyways, let me know what ya think. Love you all! And thanks again! -Tiffany****_


	6. Chapter 6

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

_**Chapter 6 – Trick or Treat?**_

_****WARNING—THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR ADULTS ONLY. SEXUAL CONTENT.****_

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

I never thought that I would ever have a chance with her again...

Honestly, I had half way given up and accepted things the way they were, us being just friends...then she kissed me.

Catherine kissed me like no other could. She was the only person who could ever make my heart stop and start all at the same time, and I realized that all was not lost after all. She truly does love me. Despite what she saw she still wanted me in her life...to be around me, and she still looked at me the same way as she always did before.

We was meant to be in every way imaginable...but I needed to back of a little. I could hurt her, ya know? And the last thing I needed was _her _blood on my hands. When we kissed, I almost lost myself completely to the beast side and I have no idea what he would do to her. I never really thought about it until now and thinking about what he is capable of frightens me. I would kill myself before I would allow him to destroy her.

Today is Halloween, and tonight is the carnival. JT wants me to hang out with him, and have 'guy time' since Tess and Catherine are going out tonight with a few of their girlfriends. I'm actually thinking about it to be honest, to help get some things off of my mind, maybe even think about what I am going to do now that me and Catherine are sort of an item again.

JT and Tess bought them a place here and they have asked me to go stay with them for a while because I have no where else to really go at the moment.

Hopefully tonight will be helpful in clearing up a lot of things in my life.

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

Last night was the best night of my life, despite what I saw after the whole situation with Zach. Vincent was still a beautiful man in my eyes...even as the beast and although he was monstrous, I wasn't afraid of him because behind the golden yellow eyes, there was still a man...a man that I was very much still in love with.

I kind of always knew that I belonged with Vincent, but I was too afraid to re-open wounds from the past. I realized last night that all of the misery and pain I had went through, even after knowing that Vincent was still alive, that being without him was part of the reason for that pain...

When we kissed, it was like falling in love with him all over again...like I was holding my breath all of these years and then finally his lips gave me the strength to release it.

As evening came, I prepared for my night out with Tess and the girls when my phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, Cat. Uhm...listen, I have a change of plans tonight so instead of meeting me at the mall at 8, meet me at the carnival at 7 instead."

Well this at least sounds funner than window shopping, "O-kay? But that only gives me about an hour to get ready, so let me call you back once I'm on my way, alright? Where at in the carnival are we meeting at? The parking lot? Inside at a certain ride?"

"Just meet me at the main entrance, okay?"

"Alright. See you at 7 then."

I hung up the phone and walked over to my closet to pick out something wear. I threw several shirts and pants onto the bed when I heard a knock at my door. _Who could it be now? _I thought to myself and when I opened the door, I instantly tried to shut it because it was Zach. He put his foot in the door and shoved the door open and forced his way inside, "Get the hell out of my house! I want nothing else to do with you!"

He shoved me up against the wall, grabbing my neck with one hand as he said, "Listen here you little bitch, I am going to tell you one time and one time only...Muirfield found out about you discovering what I did and they stopped paying me. Now, your going to fix this problem or else were all dead!"

I spit in his face as I said, "Screw you!" in a whispering growl. He closed his eyes and released me to wipe the spit off of his face, then back handed me, causing me to suck in a huge shrieking breath, and he said, "Your going to regret this...and when you do, I won't protect you from whatever _they _have planned for you...and your beast!"

He finally left and I released the breath that I had been holding since he hit me. I ran into the bathroom and noticed a slight bruise starting to form, but thankfully it wasn't bad at all.

I began to get ready for the carnival, yes I am still going. I'm not going to let Zach ruin my night out with my friends. I'll just cover up the bruise with extra make-up, and act like nothing happened...just for tonight. But I promise, I will tell Vincent about it later. Right now I just want to relax and calm down my nerves by having a good time.

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

Upon my arrival of the carnival, I waited for JT impatiently. This was truly a bad idea considering who and what I am now. He was supposed to be here at 7 but I guess shit happens. A familiar noise came from behind me and when I turned around, I bumped into... "Catherine?"

"Vincent?"

"What are you doing here?!" we both said in sync. We started laughing and I looked at my phone. I had a message from JT and it read, "U can thank me later."

_Thanks JT _I said to myself sarcastically and I looked at Catherine who was still smiling and blushing. I kept telling myself that this wasn't such a good idea, but I couldn't find the strength to walk away. As a matter of fact, I was kind of happy that JT and Tess set us up on a date together, "I believe our loving, caring friends set us up. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked.

Catherine smiled, "Looks like they did." and she looked down and slightly laughed. Gazing into her eyes, I took her hand, webbing our fingers together and said, "I guess we had better make the best of it then. What are your feelings towards hot dogs and cotton candy?"

"Haha, well I would say that they are telling me that I'm starving and both sound very good at the moment."

We walked over to the food stand and Catherine sat on one of the nearby picnic tables while I ordered the food. Her heart was racing and I slightly smiled at the fact that my presence had such an impact on her.

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

After we ate, we rode several rides together. Vincent seemed a little off...I had practically threw myself at Vincent all night but it seemed like he wasn't fully here for some reason. Was he not into me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Say something wrong? Who knows...all I know is that my new goal was to find out what was wrong with him.

It started thundering and people had began leaving when the rain began to pour. I saw the carousel and hopped onto it, jumping onto one of the horses, "Vincent, come ride with me!" I yelled, but he just stood there...watching me. His facial expression changed to more of an upset look. It was then that I realized that the rain had washed off the make-up I was wearing and my heart began to race.

As I turned my body to hop off of the horse, Vincent supercharged over to me...placing himself in between my legs. I looked away so he couldn't see the bruise but he turned my head to face him. Tears welled my eyes, causing a few to fall down my cheek, "It's nothing Vincent. I'm alright."

"Who did this?" he said in a growl.

"Vincent, it's fine..."

"I said who did this?" he said once more before turning around, shaking his head.

"Vincent?"

He slowly turned around, revealing his full beast form. We was nose to nose with him like this for the first time ever. I could feel his heated breath upon my lips, and his gaze was hypnotizing. I swallowed hard and slowly raised my right hand shakily. I went to touch his cheek, but he jerked back. Again, I tried to reach up and touch his face once more, only he didn't pull away this time...no, this time was different. Was his beast surrendering to me?

I touched his face and he closed his beastly eyes and placed his hand on mine, holding it close to him, "Vincent...I know you can hear me. Actually, I am sort of glad that both you and your beast are present, you both should hear this..."

Catherine sighed and stroked the side of Vincent's face, "I am in love with you Vincent and I accept all of what you are...including your beast." He drifted back into his human form with tears filling his eyes.

"Catherine we can't do this like I had thought before. I don't want to hurt you."

"The only thing that will hurt me is if you tell me that this isn't what you want. I need you back into my life Vincent..."

"I am in your life, remember?"

"Yes, as my friend...but I want more than that with you."

"Catherine it's not worth the risk. Do you not realize what he is capable of?"

I stroked his cheek and slid off of the horse that I was sitting on, gazing into his eyes as I said, "It's worth it to me and I know he won't hurt me if that is what your implying."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know the man who lives in the same body and mind as the beast does...that man has a stronger will-power, and is in love with me. You can't deny it Vincent...you would have never of showed up if it wasn't true."

He stood there speechless, shaking his head again, so I asked him to take me home. I wasn't going to force him to be with me if that is what he chose. It broke my heart... but if you truly love something, learn to let it go no matter how heart breaking it may be... because if it is meant to be, true love will return to you.

As we arrived I sat in the car to wait for the rain to slack off. I couldn't look at Vincent after tonight because I was so embarrassed by the rejection he gave me.

"Catherine, I'm sorry that I can't be who you want me to be. I do love you, but I don't trust that he won't hurt you. My beast side has no remorse about hurting or killing people."

I turned towards him finally and said, "Those people your talking about were not innocent."

"Yeah well it isn't my place to play the judge, jury, and executioner with every bad guy that comes around. Catherine, listen to me...I do want you as bad as you want me, but we can't risk it...I can't be the reason that you get hurt."

"You already are Vincent..."

"Catherine, wait..."

"Thanks for the lift home." and I got out of the car despite the pouring rain. I just couldn't handle a rejection from him. Anybody else, that would be easy, but with Vincent? It felt like he ripped my entire heart right out of my chest.

I got about half way to my porch when I felt a hand grab my wrist, pulling back into the arms of Vincent. Our lips touched and the kiss we shared in that moment was desperate, needing, and most importantly it was passionate. Full of love, and lust at the same time. Fire was set to my mouth with every touch from his tongue. Our hearts were beating in sync, almost as if it were just one heart beat.

He lifted her up, carrying her into the house and he kicked the door closed behind them. They kissed in frustration from being absent from each other for so long and with one swift move Catherine was pinned between Vincent's body and her living room wall...knocking pictures of her wall. They continued kissing, but it was more heated, more passionate, more needing.

Catherine desperately tried to remove Vincent's shirt, but instead he pulled from the kiss and placed her back onto her feet. He placed his head onto hers while they tried to catch their breath, "Catherine. . . I can't." he said breathlessly.

"Can't or won't?" Catherine asked, stunned by his words.

Vincent closed his eyes, savoring her scent of arousal, "I have put up a good fight, but I can't let him out... I can't let him hurt you."

Catherine caressed his face with both hands and shook her head as she said, "Just let go Vincent. He won't hurt me. You can control him..."

"I can't...You have no idea what you do to me... Even 5 years ago you brought out the beast in me, and then it was just a phrase...but now? It's reality. He _will _hurt you. I can feel what hes feeling and its leading to no where good."

Catherine took Vincent's hands into hers, with linked fingers...gazing into his eyes with hunger as she responded, "Do you even want me?"

Vincent's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes turned from the original shade of brown into a bright shade of gold.

"Just let go Vincent...I need you." she whispered seductively and Vincent could no longer hold back.

He kissed her hard, sloppy and full of seduction while ripping off her shirt. They broke the kiss briefly so that Catherine could take off Vincent's shirt and it made a smack when it contacted the floor from still being drenched from the rain. He lifted her up once more and walked thru the hallway, knocking off pictures, turning over tables and breaking vases. They didn't care, all they wanted at this moment was each other. Making love could wait for another time...right now, they needed to release 5 years worth of sexual tension, frustration, and lust for each other. Although Vincent had planned to try to be as gentle as his beast side would allow, he didn't really know what would become of Catherine after all of this. He was terrified of what could be the outcome of letting loose and letting it out raw and he trembled in fear. But he couldn't stop now, he was consumed by her heated touch...drowning in her love.

They made their way into the kitchen and Vincent used Catherine's body to push off the contents of the table and laid her down. He trailed hot kisses down her stomach as he unfastened her pants and pulled them off. There she laid before him, in only her bra and panties. He fully stood, gazing into her eyes. She bit her bottom lip.

"Are you sure that this is what you want Catherine?"

"Yes, just let go Vincent. Don't fight him."

Vincent sighed and grabbed her hips, pulling her down the edge of the table. Catherine slightly giggled as he bent down to kiss her above her panty line. She tugged at his hair and lifted herself into him, and he slowly pulled down her panties, kissing every inch of her legs. A whispering moan escaped her lips and he sat her up, grabbing her face and kissing her desperately.

As they continued to kiss, Catherine unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops. She unbuttoned and unzipped them, then hooked her finger around the waist line of the denim pants and tugged til they were loosely around him enough to just drop the rest of the way on there own. She moved her kisses to his abs, causing him to sling his head back...growling in lust.

He stepped out of his pants and picked her up, crashing their lips together. His features were slowly changing and despite what Catherine had told him, he fought the beastly urge hard. They made their way back into the hallway and into the bedroom. He slammed their bodies onto the bed, kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Vincent..." she moaned in a whisper as she arched her back. He continued down to the valley of her breasts and pulled down her bra cup, exposing her breast. He nibbled and sucked it turning their bodies, placing her on top of him in a straddle. She raised up gazing into his beastly yellow eyes and reached behind herself and unfastened her bra. Vincent rubbed up her legs, then ran his hands up her curves. He sat up, wrapping his right arm around her body and hooked his fingers on her bra strap, pulling it down her arm slowly; trailing kisses behind the strap. He finally removed her bra and used both of his hands to cup each of her breasts, pushing them together as he kissed and nipped at them.

Catherine pushed Vincent back on the bed and kissed him down his body as she slid down it. She pulled off his boxers and crawled back up the bed to him.

"Catherine..." he said in a low growl, "I can't hold him back any longer."

She cupped his face and gently kissed his nose, "So don't. Let him go, Vincent." and she raised herself slightly up, using the head board of the bed as leverage, and slid slowly down onto his erection. It was all he could do to not lose control. He continued to fight it...but the beast was just too strong.

Vincent roared a low growl and lifted them both up out of the bed and up against the wall. The beast wanted his way with Catherine too and he was going to get what he wanted. Catherine moaned to every thrust and gasped at every bite that the beast placed on her shoulder and neck. He thrusted rough and desperately in and out of her, placing his right hand up onto the wall to hold himself up.

He threw them back onto the floor, Catherine now on top of him. He grabbed her hips to assit her movements, and Catherine held onto the foot of the bed to keep herself steady. Vincent growled out moans and Catherine whispered his name. He clawed at her back, and she shrieked in a painful pleasure that she had never experienced before. She didn't care, she kept going anyways. Vincent urged her to stop, but then he would pull her body close to his as if he never wanted it to end. They finally went into a state of euphoria and Vincent roared loudly upon his release. She pulled him up and he scooted back against the foot of the bed. Catherine looked into his eyes and said breathlessly, "Now bring me back my Vincent..."

His features and eyes slowly converted back and tears welled into his eyes when he saw the bite marks on her neck and shoulder. He slung her off of himself and jumped up to dress. He noticed there was blood on his fingertips and he looked over at Catherine's back as she bent down to pick up her shirt and saw the beastly claw marks he had left behind. A tear fell down his face and she turned towards him, "Vincent? What's wrong?"

"Catherine...I'm. . . I am so sorry."

"For what? Vincent, it was amazing. Totally different from how things went before, but. . . just truly amazing. Nothing to apologize for."

"No, Catherine I hurt you..."

"You pleased me."

Vincent took Catherine into the bathroom and pulled away her hair, "See that? That's bite marks." he turned her body around with her back facing the mirror, pulling up her shirt and continued, "And this? Catherine, I ripped the skin. Your body doesn't deserve to be treated this way...which is why I am going back to New York for sure. I told you that he would hurt you and he did, and I am so very sorry."

Catherine crossed her arms and huffed in anger, "Well I'm not..." She cupped his face and continued, "I haven't felt this good in 5 years. Those marks will fade away with time... there is no going back now. I wouldn't want to either."

"Catherine, you don't understand. This effects me royally. I can't let myself do this to you...I won't. Not again." he turned away and sat down on the bed to put on his shoes. Catherine couldn't believe what he was saying.

Tears stained her eyes in frustration, "How can you be so selfish?"

"What?"

"You have been selfish since you got here. You didn't think about how it would effect me showing up here in the first place. You stayed, causing my feelings for you to just slowly pour back into my heart, then we have the best sex together in years and your ready to take off?! How is any of this fair to me? You sit here thinking only about yourself, and how everything effects you, but your not taking into consideration that I wanted this...I told you to let go. What about my wants? My needs? What about how everything effects me? Why can't you just admit that it meant something good to you?"

Vincent stood, licking his lips swiftly, "Alright, fine. Your right. Despite what I did to you physically, it was the best moment I could have ever experienced in my life." he turned away again, this time heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Catherine called out.

He walked back to Catherine and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Don't worry, I'll be right back. Just going for a walk for some fresh air. Wanna come?"

Catherine smiled and turned around to grab her keys and phone. She slipped on some shoes and as they went to the door and opened it, Zach along with 4 deputies stood there, "Sorry Vincent...but I have come here to place you under arrest." said Zach with a crooked smile.

"For what?" Catherine screamed as Vincent turned around facing Catherine while they placed cuffs onto his wrists. She searched Vincent's face for answers, but got none.

"Vincent Keller, your under arrest for the murder of a federal agent. You have the right to..."

"Zach, please don't do this to him." Catherine begged.

"Sorry Catherine, but I warned you."

"No!..." she grabbed Zach and pulled him back, "you said that Muirfield would be coming after us, not the county."

"Wait what?" Vincent asked in surprise, and Catherine walked up to him so that they could whisper so nobody would hear them... "And you didn't tell me?! Catherine, I can't protect you...your going to have to get away from here now."

"No, I can't leave without you. Please, Vincent...let me talk to a bondsman and I'll see what I can do about getting you out. I'll explain everything to you later but for now, jut go with them. I'm coming out right behind you." and she grabbed his face and kissed him. "Vincent, I love you."

"I love you too. Please, hurry. I don't know how long I can keep my composure in line."

_****Okay, sorry for the long wait, I have been busy finishing up the move and stuff lol. This fiction is officially going to an M rating. When I started this chapter, I had it all planned out to just write it out quickly. Well, things turned out differently and I got stuck several times. I am trying to write so that things are not so boring for you. Thank you all for your patience and your devotion. I would like to let you all know that also, I am starting on a new fanfic, not only for BATB (Vincent & Catherine), but also for Witches of East End (Killian & Freya) lol. so please, let me know what you think about this chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE! XOXO!****_


	7. Chapter 7

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – To Fight, or Not To Fight...**_

_**Catherine POV**_

JT and I had met up soon after my departure from my house. He loaned me 10,000 dollars that he had been saving for a 'rainy day' but in this case it was pouring. I would somehow in someway repay him back every dime but I needed to get Vincent out of this. He only killed to protect me, not just because he wanted to. Despite what he is now, he isn't a monster...no, he's still the beautiful man I have always known to love me in ways that no other man could. He doesn't deserve to be caged for saving me and my heart ached at the very thought of it.

As I pulled into the parking lot of NCSP (North Carolina State Prison) I released the breath that I had been holding for probably the past 10 seconds. I was nervous to go inside...horrible people are brought here but the bondsman's office was in here too. My heart raced, and it seemed like it would have just pounced completely out of my chest if I hadn't of took a few breathers. All I know is I was so sidetracked that I didn't realize that I had already made it halfway across the parking lot.

As I came face to face with the door, I took one last deep breath before entering the lobby.

"Can I help you?" a woman guard said as if she hated her job.

"I need to be directed to the bondsman's office."

"Well first you have to register here before going any further inside of the prison. It's part of regulation..." she started working on the computer then asked, "What is your name?"

"Catherine Chandler."

"Do you have a valid drivers license?"

"Yes..." I said as I pulled it out and handed it to her. She typed in my info I assume.

"Okay, here you go...And who are you here for?"

"The bondsman?"

"No, no dear...who is the prisoner?"

"Vincent Keller."

She shook her head, "Nope, don't have a Mr. Keller in our system. Are you sure he is even here?"

WHAT?! I thought to myself and anger just raged completely through me. "I know he has to be here. They just picked him up at my house!"

She picked up the phone and dialed a short number, "Hey it's Mandy. Do you all have a Vincent Keller back there in processing?...Uh huh...alright, thanks."

She looked back up at me and sighed, "We don't have him ma'am, I'm sorry. You will have to just check somewhere else, like the maybe the county jail instead."

"This is impossible." I whispered to myself as the very being in my body slowly faded away. I felt sick to my stomach.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing...thank you for your time."

I walked back out to my car and instead of starting it, I bursted into tears with the thought that maybe the organization that had been relentlessly looking for him had finally got him back. My whole world was crashing down on me and I may have handled losing him once, but a second time would only be the death of me. _Vincent, where are you?!_

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

I woke up to the sound of beeping machines and maybe 2 or 3 men in the room. I was weak and powerless. All I could do was lay there lifeless and hope that I would get to see Catherine's beautiful face again. My guess is that soon after they arrested me, they knocked me out somehow so I wouldn't fight them back. I just don't remember anything after being placed into the car.

I blinked a few times to clear up my vision and I looked around to see scientists looking at different monitors and writing on their clipboards. My self defense kicked in and when I struggled to get up, I noticed I was strapped down on the bed unable to move. "Where am I?" I said in a weak tone, practically unable to continue to fight my way out.

No response. Did they even hear me? Was I only hearing myself thinking I was speaking aloud? Again I jerked on the left strap trying to break free but I was just too weak to accomplish anything. Suddenly my arm began to burn and slowly I faded off back into a sleep.

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

Chances of finding Vincent now were slim to none. I have walked around flashing his photo to every person in the town. Nobody had seen him. I had never felt so defeated in my life to the point of losing hope. My life was completely stripped from me and I had no idea how I would overcome this alone. Well I had Tess and JT and I couldn't be more grateful for them as I am now. Everything that could possibly happen was happening now and I felt buried alive with no shovel to dig my way out. I was numb and cold inside and my heart didn't have much more strength to continue to take beatings.

I am currently waiting for JT and Tess to come by so we can go back over the places we have covered in search for Vincent. While waiting I thought that the only way I would be able to find him was if I found Zach, I know he knows where he is. The problem is he too is missing. And then it hit me, JT was was really good at hacking into different government official systems during the war. He was even given the nickname _Hacker_. Maybe if I could convince him to hack into the GPS systems for cell phones, maybe, just maybe we could find Zach. Catherine, your brilliant!

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

"_Vincent I love you. Promise me you will come back to me."_

"Catherine?" I mumbled out loud as I began to wake up.

"No, I'm not Catherine. The name is Gabriella Hernandez. How are you feeling Vincent?"

I sat up quickly and backed away from the short, slender woman. I couldn't back up too far due to my leg being chained to the floor, "Where the hell am I?"

"Vincent, you needn't to worry about your where-a-bouts...We need to run more tests to see if the extra boost injection increased your abilities physically. I know you don't trust me but if it helps, my boss doesn't plan on killing you now. He has bigger plans for you instead."

"Better plans? What plans?"

She didn't answer my question, but instead she changed the subject, "Are you ready?" and she reached out to unlock the chain from around my ankle.

"Thank you." I said hesitantly and angrily.

She placed electrical alloy steel cuffs around my wrists and guided me out into a hallway. I was still feeling weak from the injection so I stumbled a lot.

* * *

We finally reached it to the same room full of monitors and exercise equipment. She directed her hand towards a chair and told me to sit. I looked around taking in my surroundings as I sat down and a huge screen with different locations on surveillance caught my eye. One place was of Zach's apartment. Another of JT and Tess'. Others were of the streets of the town and then lastly, Catherine's house. I was feeling angered by this. There must have been a camera in almost every room of her house and they were watching every move that she made. Gabriella took notice in this and quickly went to turn them off.

A sudden rage pooled through my body and I ravagely broke the cuffs that were around my wrists and in the blink of an eye, I had the fearful woman by the throat, "Leave it on!" I growled and I turned my attention back to the screen showing her front yard. Two men in black suits were approaching her door and my grip on the woman's neck tightened. In the view of Catherine's livingroom, JT and Catherine were sitting in front of a computer screen while Tess went through paperwork. Were they looking for me? Did they realize the men that were approaching the front door. Oh God, CATHERINE GET OUT!

"NO!" I roared out as I slung the woman down to the ground. I ran out in a supercharge and didn't look back.

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

"He was at the Starbucks about ten minutes ago. Maybe we can find him through the survelliance cameras nearby?" JT said.

Tess stood up with a sheet of paper, "This document shows that Zach's bank account recently received a deposit from an anonymous government account. There isn't a name on the account and he has received large amounts from the same federal account numerous times over the years. I can't believe he would do this. Him and Vincent were so close back then."

Suddenly a knock at the door caught all of our attention. I walked towards the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"FBI. May we have a word with you Miss Chandler?"

What if this is _them_? What if they were here to kill us all? I backed away from the door slowly and back into the livingroom. "We need to get out of her and now!" I said in a panicked whisper. JT wrote down Zach's location and I hollered out to the agents, "Just a minute!"

We headed for the back door and opened it only to be greeted by one of the agents. I slammed the door in his face and we took off for my bedroom upstairs. My gun was there and if I needed to I would use it.

We ran inside and JT and I pushed my dresser over in front of the door. I gasped a light scream when I heard my front door burst open and I ran over to my night stand to grab my gun.

"_Catherine! You have no where to go!" _one of the agents yelled.

Tess and JT held onto each other and I looked over at the window then back at them, "We may have to go out the window."

"What?! So as if we don't already have a death wish on us as of right now, we have to add to the list by possibly jumping out of a window?" JT said in his casual sarcasm.

"Have a better idea? Cause we are currently cornered in the bedroom if we don't and we have a better chance at surviving with maybe a broke leg if we go out through the window." I said.

Tess nodded and said, "She's right JT. We have no other choice."

"_Here kitty-kitty! COME OUT CATHERINE!" _the other agent yelled.

The three looked at each other, JT finally agreeing with us. I walked over and opened the window, directing Tess out first. She climbed down a drain pipe then hopped down onto the ground, waving her hands for us to follow her. JT Climbed out next and repeated Tess' movements. As I got one leg out the window, the agents started kicking on my door. I raced out of the window and began to climb down the pipe when it broke and swung me out from the house. I screamed as I let go, but what happened next was clearly not what I had expected...I fell into Vincent's arms.

* * *

_****Yes I know, this chapter was short and boring but a lot of you who talk me know that I had issues with this chapter anyways lol. Also in case you didn't know, I had planned on this chapter being called Decisions, Decisions but I changed it last minute due to being stuck constantly. I really hope you feel the suspense coming from this chapter like I did when writing it. I promise longer chapters will be in future chapters. Just please be patient with me through this lol. Anyways, I will probably be writing THORNS on a weekly basis kind of like releasing an episode lol. Starting tomorrow anyways...i should have CH. 3 of it by tomorrow night so if your a fan of it, be prepared for its posting. OH! And if you haven't read them already, please read Kezlyn's new One Shot, Parts 1 & 2 located in the M rated fanfic section of Beauty and the Beast 2012. Thanks again! I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.****_


	8. Chapter 8

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

_**Chapter 8 – And Then There Were Two**_

_****ITALICS REPRESENT MEMORIES OF PAST EVENTS****_

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

"Vincent, how did you..."

"There's no time." He looked over at Tess and JT as he continued, "We gotta get out of here."

He ran with me still in his arms to the car and put me in. JT and Tess rushed inside as well and Vincent hopped into the driver seat.

As he sped off, the agents were running out chasing after the car. It wasn't like they could catch a speeding car but I guess it gave them a better story to tell their boss when they returned.

The drive was quiet. You could probably hear a pin drop from the silence when finally I said, "Vincent," taking his hand into mine, "how did you get here?"

"I ran."

"How did you know that I was even in danger? I'm sure you had to of been several of miles out of town. And what about Zach?"

He didn't respond, just kept driving so I just sat back into the seat trying to put together the pieces of the previous actions. Nothing made sense anymore to me. _BOOM!_ We were hit from behind and when I turned my body to see who it was, a black SUV came charging at us again. "They never give up!" he muttered under his breath and we all put on our seat belts, expecting for the worse.

Vincent came near a bridge that went over a lake and I could see that a light bulb had formed above his head. He looked in the rearview then back at me as he asked, "Do you trust me Catherine?"

"Always."

"JT, remember our training for CODE BL475?" Vincent asked in the rearview.

"Yup!" and JT unbuckled his seat belt along with rolling down his window.

I looked at Vincent as I asked, "What is CODE BL475? What are you going to do?"

"Unfasten your seat belt and roll down your window." he said as he rolled down his window.

I didn't quite understand him due to him speaking so fast and "Wha?" is all I could get out before the car plunged through the barriers of the bridge and into the deep, cold lake.

Water began entering in the car and it had already made it up to my knees. Upon impact I had hit my head on the dash and I could slowly feel myself starting to fade. My vision was blurry, my head was pounding and when I felt the water raising up to my neck, everything went dark.

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

My body was completely sucked out of the car before I could even grab Catherine. I floated to the top of the lake in panic and saw JT and Tess make it out of the lake.

"Where's Catherine?" JT asked frantically.

I didn't answer, just dove under the water to the bottom of the lake and back inside of the car. She was lifeless as I grabbed her arm and pulled her through the open driver side window.

As we surfaced, JT and Tess were waiting for us under the bridge. I swam with Catherine's limp body over to them and they pulled her out of the water. I hopped up on the ledge of concrete and hovered over her, listening for a heart beat or shallow breathing, but didn't hear either of them.

Tears stained my eyes as I grabbed her nose, closing it, and placed my lips on hers, blowing every bit of air out of my lungs into hers. Still nothing and I knew I had to get her back.

I started chest compressions.

This couldn't be it for her...for us. No we just couldn't give up now. She needed to keep fighting for her life, and I needed to save her.

Still nothing and her lips started turning blue. I blew more air into her mouth but she still wasn't breathing.

"Vince, come on. There is nothing you can do. She's gone man." JT said as he grabbed my arm.

"NO!" I roared, my eyes shifting into full blown sepia as I shoved him back away from me.

I continued chest compressions and Tess was crying behind me, cheering Catherine on to come back to us.

Tears fell down my face and onto hers as I bent down to blow more air into her lungs, "Come on dammit...COME ON!" I yelled as I did more compressions. "WAKE UP! ...WAKE UP!" still nothing.

Sobs of sorrow came through me as my body tired, wearing down.

This couldn't be happening. Please God, no! She can't leave me. I need her, I just can't lose her now. Not after everything we have been through at war, not after finding our way back to each other, not after falling back in love with each other...NOT EVER!

I lifted her head up with my left hand and caressed her face with my right one as my lip trembled, more tears falling down onto her face and I cradled her limp body, rocking her.

In desperate sobs, I whispered in her ear, "Please Catherine. PLEASE! Don't leave me! We're a team, remember? I need you, baby please!"

Still nothing. She was gone and I knew then that I no longer had a reason to live. I clung to her tighter as I released gut wrenching sobs. This was my fault, and I couldn't take it back now. Never did I see myself losing her first.

It should have been me! Oh God, why couldn't it have been me?!

* * *

"_You coming?" Catherine said as she seductively smiled, her eyes filled with hunger and want, walking backwards into the cleaning closet of the hospital wing at the army base. Vincent followed to the doorway smiling and stopped, leaning against the door frame, only to have Catherine reach out and grab him by the shirt, pulling him inside and shutting the door as they giggled._

"Catherine please come back to me. PLEASE!" he pleaded as he continued to rock her in his arms, still crying at the memories he had of them.

_Vincent propped his head onto his left hand as he laid in the bed of his truck starring at Catherine after making love for the first time. The rain had finally stopped, but it didn't stop them from still being drenched. Luckily, he had extra dry blankets in the cab of the truck, so he grabbed a couple. One to lay on, and one to cover up with. She gazed back at him and bashfully asked, "What?"_

"_Nothing, just...you are so beautiful."_

"_Thank you... You look rather beautiful yourself, Sargent." she said as she kissed him softly and laid down onto his chest. She started drawing imaginary circles on his chest when suddenly he said, "Run away with me."_

_She raised up looking at him, "Come again?!" _

"_Why don't we just grab our things, drop everything here, and just take off to a designated island or something...just you and me."_

"_Vincent you know we can't do that, although it does sound tempting. Maybe once everything is over we can do that."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise Vincent. I love you and i would go anywhere with you in a heart beat."_

_He smiled as he said, "Where did i find you?" and he turned over on top of her, rekindling their love once again._

"Catherine, I love you. Please just breathe. Let me hear that beautiful heart beat again. I'm begging you, don't leave me. I'll do anything baby." and he cried into the crook of her neck, still holding her.

Vincent didn't realize the gun pointing behind his head until he heard it cock. His eyes shifted and stayed golden as he laid Catherine's body down on the concrete below them. He turned and stood to face the agents that caused this mess in the beginning and felt enraged, wanting nothing more than to rip them to shreds.

They had Tess and JT at gunpoint as well as one of them said, "It's over Vincent. This is the end of the line. Any sudden movements and we will kill your friends. Cooperate and we will spare their lives."

"You killed her...you killed my beloved Catherine!"

"Oh that is where you are wrong, Vincent. Actually_ you _killed her by your careless actions. It was only a matter of time anyways, your beast would have eventually killed her if this hadn't of happened."

"No! I would never hurt her!"

"Look at her. Just admit it Vincent, your a monster and your out of control."

Vincent came down to his knees, grabbing the agent's wrist and forcing him to place the gun directly on Vincent's chest right in the area of his heart as he said, "Then take me out of my misery so I don't have to suffer." and tears fell out of his beastly eyes.

The agent pulled the gun away and smiled, "You deserve to suffer Vincent. This is better than killing you...Then again, I prefer you dead anyways." and he pointed the gun at Vincent again, getting ready to pull the trigger when a light roar came from behind Vincent.

* * *

The agents were in shock along with JT and Tess. A familiar tone sent chills down my spine and I was terrified to face her...It was Catherine. But how could this be? She was dead for over 15 minutes, and then suddenly shes awake and a beast?

She charged at the agents and I jumped up to my feet, taking my full beast form, and I fought side by side with the love of my life. One by one, the agents dropped dead and JT fainted at the sight of it all. Tess knelt down to tend to him as I looked up at my beloved.

Fangs...

Claws...

Glowing golden eyes...

The growling...

And the bite mark on her neck from our fist love making since my return had darkened. This can't be happening. And here I thought vampires were the only ones to bite and change a person. I was dead wrong.

I walked up closer to her, taking my human form again. She too took her human form and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. This _was _real. Her scent, her touch, her heart beat...all of it was real!

"I thought that I lost you." I said as I placed a kissed on the side of her head.

She pulled back as she cupped my face and said, "You didn't lose me...I'm right here." and we kissed softly.

I have no idea how were going to clean this mess up in broad daylight, but we had to be fast about it before someone sees a body.

* * *

_**Catherine POV Moments Before**_

My neck was burning and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't grab it to see what was wrong with it. My senses were functioning again but my movements were still at a halt. How can he not know that I'm breathing right now? Vincent, I'm alive!

"_It's over Vincent. This is the end of the line. Any sudden movements and we will kill your friends. Cooperate and we will spare their lives." _Oh no! JT and Tess!

"_You killed her...you killed my beloved Catherine!" _I'm still alive! Can't you hear my heart beat? Are you that blinded with anger that you can't hear me? My eyes shot open and I could see 4 agents along with guns pointed at JT and Tess, and even Vincent.

"_Oh that is where you are wrong, Vincent. Actually you killed her by your careless actions. It was only a matter of time anyways, your beast would have eventually killed her if this hadn't of happened."_ HE HAD NO CHOICE!

"_No! I would never hurt her!" _I know you wouldn't Vincent. This was an accident. You didn't mean for this to happen, it just happened.

"_Look at her. Just admit it Vincent, your a monster and your out of control." _Your the monster you bastard, Vincent is more of man than you will ever be! My body began to burn with rage and I could feel myself changing physically. An orchestra of heartbeats echoed in my ears and it only made matters worse. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"_Then take me out of my misery so I don't have to suffer."_ NO! Vincent don't do this! I'm here! My teeth turned to fangs, hands converted into claws, and my eyes even shifted into a bright glow as my body slowly started to jerk from regaining my movements. I turned over onto my stomach and army crawled towards the agents.

"_You deserve to suffer Vincent. This is better than killing you...Then again, I prefer you dead anyways."_

That was all it took. I jumped up and growled showing my teeth as I stared at the terrified agents. I lunged at the one verbally attacking Vincent and ripped him shreds. Vincent started helping me and I noticed JT had fainted and Tess was helping him.

When it was all over with, I turned towards Vincent and waited for his reaction. He walked towards me and we both shifted back into human form.

We clung to each other and he said, "I thought that I lost you."

I backed up, cupping his face and gazing into his eyes as I said, "You didn't lose me...I'm right here." and we kissed softly.

I knew that together we would have to clean up the bloodstained mess laying in front of us. JT and Tess still stared at us in terror and Vincent told them to go on home.

Oh and trust me, I haven't forgot about Zach either. His day was coming, one way...or the other!

* * *

_****Hey darlings! I'm sorry for the delay. I have been updating THORNS a lot lol so I didn't really work on this story. Plus, I didn't have a lot of motivation for this story either so I hope it wasn't too horrible. I honestly didn't know how to really write it. So after constantly being stuck on it, and a lot of thinking on it, I had decided to take this route. Please let me know what you think, it helps a lot. I'm thinking maybe 2-3 more chapters and then ending it, but who knows. Just depends on whether or not I can find enough motivation for it. Enjoy and I love you all!****_


	9. Chapter 9

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

_**Chapter 9 – Liability**_

_**Catherine POV**_

The drive to JT and Tess' was a quiet one. Not one of us were able to explain how any of this had happened to me. The only thought that came to mind was the fact that Vincent had bit me during our recent intimate encounter and the thought alone sounded just as crazy as it had actually seemed.

Zach was still missing, which under the recent circumstances he was better off being MIA anyways. Two beasts and jerk in the same room was subject to end in a huge stain. Right now, he was the least of my worries... Vincent and I need to figure out what do from here.

* * *

Upon arrival, I rushed inside to shower so that I could attempt to erase any memory of what we had done, together. Grabbing a couple of towels, I ran for the bathroom, Vincent soon behind me.

"You want me to help?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head as tears stained my eyes, "No, I can take care of myself. Thank you."

He stepped closer to me, "Catherine, I understand what your going through right now. Believe me, I do! It is never easy taking a human life away, but, sometimes we don't have a choice."

I didn't respond, just looked up into the mirror at my bloodstained face, and it surely wasn't my blood.

Vincent bent over and turned on the water to adjust the temp. I continued to stare at my reflection unable to accept taking someone's life. The morrows were good as were my reasoning, but I felt horrible that we couldn't have handled it differently. I mean was there even another way to have handled it? And JT, what would he think of me now? Tess? Were they afraid of me or were they accepting? Vincent seemed okay with it, but was I okay with it? Nothing made sense anymore and my thoughts were scattered all over the place.

Vincent joined my reflection as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, "Catherine, I know this is something new for you and I know your life has done a complete 180 from the moment I had arrived but you have to let it go. It was either kill or be killed, and honestly you saved my butt out there." He turned me around to face him, "Look, take it from somebody who knows...it doesn't get any easier to be like this. We just have to accept things as they are and accept each other as we are." He cupped my face and raised my head to look at him, "I was selfish once again and ready to allow them to kill me, JT and Tess included because I thought you were dead and a life without you would be meaningless. You didn't just save me, you them too."

I blinked a few times to force back the tears that longed to pour out as I responded, "Your right. I am new to this sort of thing and I'm taking it extremely hard to accept it. I don't know how to do this Vincent, and honestly I'm scared." I moved away and sat on the toilet to remove my shoes so that I could undress and shower. "None of this easy and now I know how you felt. But you said so yourself Vincent that you were not judge, jury and executioner and that it wasn't your place to handle these people in that matter."

"Yes, I said that and its true Catherine, but the fact of the matter is that we have little to no control over our demons and the only bright side of this horrible curse is that we sort of use it for good reasons. They are murderers Catherine...cold blooded killers...assassins, and they will not give up until they have eradicated all beasts to cover up what the government created. We can get through this, together."

He has always tried to make light in every dark situation from the moment I had met him. He was so amazing for that and it made me love him that much more. I knew he was being sincere...his heart beat told on him. Ah, his heart beat...hearing it for the first time in our relationship. Now I know how he feels. It is a calming melody to listen to and for some reason it made me feel calm.

"I'm going to shower now and think about some things. You need to talk to JT and Tess and find out what they think about this whole situation and see what they think we should do now. You know more than anybody that JT may seem like a smart ass, but his advice is truly the best." I said as I removed my shirt and started to unfasten my pants. Vincent growled under his breath and smiled as he approached me, "I think we should save water and shower together." My eyes shifted and I lightly pushed him back, "We should wait to do anything of the sort until we figure out what to do from here. This is a very complicated situation for me to deal with and I think I need to better understand it before were intimate again." His eyes shifted as he saw mine glowing gold. "Go on Vincent, I need to be alone right now, okay? I love you." I continued as I finished removing my clothes and stepped into the shower.

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

I sighed, not in frustration but in sorrow because I don't know what to do to make Catherine feel any better about this. I mean personally, it bothered me too but we can't live life worrying about our faults. We would literally drown in depression.

I did as she asked and entered the living room to find Tess and JT sitting on the couch talking and sipping on coffee. I realized maybe I should have waited until after I too showered because I still had blood on myself from the agents. JT surprised me though when he asked if I wanted some coffee. I guess the poor guy has finally found a way to just accept things...but I need to talk to him to make sure.

Right now coffee is the least of my worries and all I want to do is just figure out where they stand with me and Catherine. "So..." I started as I sat down on the arm of the leather chair next to the couch, "Where does this leave all of us? Catherine is concerned about the liability of our friendships, especially with you JT."

He sighed and sat down his coffee as Tess sat back to listen, "Vince, we all have been pretty close since kids. And yes, all of this is crazy as hell..."

"But?"

"But nothing, V. You both should know even with all of the craziness, I have both your backs with this. I love you and Catherine very much. Like family really and I'm not about to let some twilight bullshit separate us all. You both have been so good to me, and to Tess, you have nothing to worry about."

"JT, I'm really sorry that we have put you and Tess in the middle of this. Catherine and I feel terrible for putting your lives in danger."

JT prepared to speak but Tess intervened, "Vincent, we will be fine. Its a huge adjustment of course, but like JT said, you both have been great friends to us. You secrets are safe with us."

Catherine walked in with her arms crossed and half way damp hair. She leaned up against the frame that separated the kitchen from the living room, "So what do we do now? If we stay here we will only be putting you both at risk even more." she said concerned.

* * *

JT stood and offered Catherine some coffee as I stood to go take a shower. When I entered the bathroom I stood hovered over the sink starring down into it, thinking. I shed my clothing, showered and put on the clean clothing that JT lent me to wear. Soon after I cleaned up our mess in the bathroom then returned into the living room.

* * *

They all looked at me in sync, and I must admit it was pretty freaky. Catherine approached me and wrapped her arms around my waist as she said, "They told us to use the money that JT loaned me to bail you out of jail so that we could take off to their cabin in Colorado Springs. I know it's a sudden trip, but we really don't have a choice right now Vincent."

"What about Zach? He's dangerous and what if he comes by here to attack JT and Tess?" I asked a little frustrated.

Tess walked over to us and handed us the cabin key, "Listen V, Zach is the least of our worries. We know how to deal with people like Zach, so until the heat has died down some here in North Carolina, you both need to disappear for a while. The cabin has some food, so you may have to buy more to do your all a while. I'll call my brother Daniel and tell him not to worry that we loaned the cabin to a friend so he doesn't think there are burglars in the cabin."

JT then cut in, "And I will create a couple of fake ID's to avoid alerting _them."_

I shook my head, "You both have done enough by allowing us to shower here, much less allowing us to use your cabin, take your money, your car and even make us fake ID's. No man, I can't let you do this for us. It's too much and we may never be able to pay you back for it."

"We didn't say that no was an option. I'll be right back big guy...going to start on those ID's." JT said as he walked out of the room. I looked over at Catherine who gave me a puzzled look, "What?"

She sighed and smiled for the first time since the beastly killings and said, "Vincent I think your over reacting. This could be a fresh start on things between us. I don't know, maybe it would truly be good for us to get away for a while."

"But they have already risked enough. Catherine, I know all of this seems..."

"Like a dream come true? It is Vincent, and honestly I think it's best for us. Besides, they would be better off without us than with us. We would only put them at risk even more by staying here."

I sighed as I turned away from her looking out of the window, "Catherine, I can't help but feel like were running away from the problem rather than facing it."

She wrapped her arms around my waist again, "Were not running away from anything, we are just a happy couple going on a little vacation like all norm..."

I turned my head to look at her, "Were not a normal couple now are we?"

"That's not fair. I didn't ask for this."

"Neither did I. But things are what they are." I said then realized I was being a jerk. This all was pretty new to her after all, I actually had more experience with cross-species DNA than she. "Catherine, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about them and you. I just have this feeling that this is all wrong."

"Well Mr. Keller, you should know better than anybody by now...I'll either go with you, or without you and if it's without you I'll be all alone...in that amazingly beautiful cabin and I'll have to fend for myself if danger comes my way."

"Are you bribing me with your safety?" I asked as I raised a brow and smiled.

She kissed my cheek and said, "Well since I know you can't resist protecting me, I know you will be ready to pack in no time flat...not saying I can't protect myself, because I actually can more now than ever."

I sighed... She truly wasn't going to give up until I agreed to go, so I huffed a huge sigh and said, "Fine. But we need to pack now so that we are ready to go by morning."

Catherine smiled as she placed her right hand on my chest right in the area of my heart. She looked up and her eyes went from emerald green to a bright gold color and stayed that way. I gazed into her eyes, returning the same beastly eye gaze as she gave me. "It's amazing how your heart beat floods out all of the other noises." she said as she glanced down at my lips then back up to lock eye contact with me.

"Yeah? Welcome to my world." I responded as I bent my head down to kiss her.

* * *

"Okay, these babies are ready to go..."

Vincent and Catherine looked at JT in sync, eyes still glowing. He fanned the two plastic cards in his hand then laid them down on the table, "I'll just, uhm...be in the kitchen."

* * *

_****Sorry guys for the HUGE wait. Been trying to catch up with request videos and have been sick recently, along with other things that RL had thrown at me. I hope that this chapter WAS NOT boring at all...i suffered writers block a lot with this chapter where I have not been writing on it in a while. I will be explaining more about how Cat has become beast in future chapters along with doing things in JT and Tess' POV. Zach is still not in the clearing with our lovely VinCat, trust me he will be getting his ass whooped one way or the other lol. Anyways, I'll stop my rambling so that you can review. PLEASE let me know what you think, good or bad...any feedback helps with future writings lol. Thanks for your patience. Love you all!****_


	10. Chapter 10

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS, JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Beastly**_

_**Catherine POV**_

Come morning, we loaded up our things in the back of the black SUV that JT loaned to us before saying our goodbyes to our friends. Once we were on the road, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I looked over at Vincent, who was driving, and noticed he still seemed worried, "Are you alright?" I asked as I placed my left hand onto his right leg, barely above his knee.

His jaw clenched as he took my hand into his right one and lifted my hand up to kiss it, "I am now."

I sensed he wasn't telling the truth but I didn't bother to further anymore questions because we were heading to Colorado and I didn't want to ruin the mood. He began smiling, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like you want me to say that I'm happy about this trip, which I'm kind of not."

I sighed, "Vincent, can you at least try to be happy about it?"

"It's kind of hard when I feel like we have used our best friends."

Oh lord, here we go. This is what I was trying to avoid...

"We aren't using them Vincent. They offered this so lets make the best out of it, alright? Can we just be happy together and enjoy ourselves?" I looked at him with sadness in my eyes on purpose.

"Don't...don't do that 'feel sorry for me' look."

I sighed, still looking at him.

"Fine!"

* * *

As we finally arrived in Colorado, I felt relieved that the trip was finally over. It was highly difficult riding for hours in a cramped up vehicle...I mean yeah, we could have flown here but that would have only put our faces on camera and Muirfield would be on our asses in a heart beat.

But this? This is all just so amazingly beautiful. The snow capped mountains, the white sheets of snow on the ground, and then ice outlined every inch of every branch on every tree. I actually cracked my window to get a good whiff of the clean crisp, yet cold air and it filled my lungs satisfyingly. This was nothing compared to North Carolina, and it sure as hell wasn't in comparison with New York...this was my new safe haven and I knew that my heart would have issues pulling away from this scenery.

I could tell Vincent loved it here already too. It was peaceful and beautiful and..."Oh. My. God!" I said in a shocked tone, feeling faint as the driveway came to an end and the cabin was visible. "JT Forbes, how on earth did you afford this?!" I said under my breath.

It looked almost as if it were a painting. Pine trees had thin sheets of snow, the wood was a blonde caramel color and it all looked unreal.

"It's huge!" Vincent said in awe as he put the vehicle in park. We both starred through the windshield at it for a few moments then I said, "Well let's get inside before we turn into ice cubes out here awing it."

As I excited the vehicle, I walked around taking in the scenery in front of us. The view was out of this world and breath taking. You could actually see the whole city from here, yet it was extremely quiet. My senses told me that I was not the only one taking in this beauty, "We have a lot to do for JT and Tess when we get back home in order to thank them properly." I said to Vincent as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"I won't argue with you there. Maybe we should go inside, yeah?" he responded and we turned around and headed towards the door.

A sudden sound startled me and I came to complete stop, "Do you hear that?" I said in a whisper to Vincent.

"Yeah. Sounds pretty close. Why don't you go inside and I'll check it out."

"No. I'm going with you." I said sternly and he huffed in frustration.

We walked towards the noise into the woods and were relieved that it had turned out to be just an animal. I actually felt relieved considering our situation.

* * *

Once we settled in the cabin, Vincent started a fire in the fireplace and then sat down behind me, wrapping us up together in a blanket until it warmed up. "This is _really _nice. I didn't expect the place to be so..."

"Huge? I know. It truly is beautiful here Vincent. You think we should call JT or Tess? Maybe let them know we made it safely and check on them?"

He nodded as he placed a kiss on top of my head and I began to dial Tess' number.

"_Hey Cat! How's the trip?" _Tess said.

"Great actually! We made it fine and found everything pretty easy. Are you all okay?"

"_Yeah! Actually JT and I were about to go out to a movie. Just call me if you have problems finding anything in the cabin. It's a pretty big cabin and even I get lost in it sometimes." _she said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, no kidding. Tess? Thanks again for this. We truly appreciate everything you and JT have done for us. Especially this."

"_No problem! Just remember that my brother might be over later to make sure your okay, he is freakishly weird enough to check up on things around the property. There are movies in the living room, oh! And wine is in the din on the wine rack in case you two are in a uhm...you know, mood."_

"Tess!"

"_I'm sorry, just being truthful here. Plus the place is pretty sensual at night so it kind of puts you in the mood anyways. Are you even sure that you can even..."_

"Okay Tess, I will call you tomorrow. Thanks again." I said blushing, not really wanting to get into 'Beast Sex 101.' Vincent chuckled as he got up to go out and grab our bags. I too got up but I wanted to explore the cabin and get familiar with it. I mean after all, we will be living here for a while so might as well get started checking the place out.

* * *

_**Vincent POV**_

The winds were picking up slightly and the air was feeling colder as I removed the bags out of the SUV. That was a sign that it was preparing to get dark and we haven't even eaten dinner yet. I wasn't too sure what all was our choices as far as food went because Tess had mentioned that there wasn't much. So after sitting our bags down next to the couch I searched my way until I found the kitchen. _Whoa! _I thought to myself. This was a _huge_ kitchen. I didn't know where to even begin. Not to mention, Catherine's heart beat was totally distracting. Almost seemed like it echoed off the walls in here.

After going through countless cabinets and raiding the fridge, it came down to either home made spaghetti with salad, steak with red potatoes, or tv dinners... scratch that, I am not feeding Catherine a damn tv dinner. That is not romantic at all. Catherine deserves an actual cooked meal with a glass of wine, not frozen lasagna being reheated.

Spaghetti it is!

* * *

_**Catherine POV**_

Did I mention that this cabin was huge? Oh my God! It feels like I'm in a maze but in a good way...I'm actually enjoying myself looking at all of the different yet unique rooms of this beautiful cabin. So far I have seen 2 bathrooms and a wreck room. The bathrooms were bigger than my bedroom at my own house and as far as the wreck room, it looked like a wonderful place to relax. Pool tables, an xbox, even a bar with beer drafts connected to it for God's sake. The wreck room must totally be JT's man cave.

My senses started toying with me again as I heard heavy footsteps outside of the cabin. I peeked out of the window in the wreck room and saw a man about Vincent's height but not as built. As he walked closer to the cabin, I couldn't help but wonder who the heck he is and then the connecting question, what is he doing here?

I supercharged down the stairs and grabbed my coat and started to put on my shoes. "Where are you going?" He said from behind me.

"I saw someone snooping around so I'm going to see what he wants." I said tying my boots' laces. As I stood up, Vincent supercharged for the door, blocking me from going outside, "Catherine, it's probably just a nosie neighbor trying to see whose here. I'm sure they are used to JT and Tess coming here only at certain times of the year. Don't worry about it."

"No, he seemed a little...off. Like he knew we were here or something... Now move out of the way, I can take care of myself."

"Not happening..." he said with a smile and crossed his arms as he leaned back on the door. I raised an eyebrow as I squinted my eyes at him. As we glared at one another, my eyes flashed to a gold color and I supercharged for the back door. He too did the same and beat me to it.

"Now that's not fair." I said crossing my arms.

"It's too cold to be out there right now Catherine. You could get sick, and besides if that guy out there needs something, he will knock on the door like most people do. I think your over reacting." he said with a slight chuckle.

I growled a defeated sigh as I said, "Your right, I'm sorry... And what smells good?"

He laughed as he wrapped me in his arms, "Well the choices were not big so I decided spaghetti sounded the best, plus it's one of your favorites...at least it used to be."

"Still is. Sounds and smells delicious." I responded as I rubbed my hands up his arms then cupped his face and kissed him. As the kiss started to heat up and both of us had half way beasted out, I stopped, hearing footsteps approach the front door. My eyes shot open as I pulled away from Vincent who I know had to have heard the same sound. I took one more look at him as someone knocked on the door, "Hello? Anybody here? Wanted to greet you with some cheesecake." a deep voice announced from the door.

We walked in sync towards the door and Vincent opened it to, "Hi! I'm Daniel... My baby sister said that you two would be here. I walked over so that I could greet you both to the area. I know Tess had mentioned that neither of you have been here before, plus she also mentioned your newlyweds?"

Vincent and I looked at each other as if we were lost. It actually took everything in me not to burst into laughter.

Then I remembered the ID's. Oh shit! I looked over at Vincent from behind the door and lipped ID to him. He welcomed our guest inside out of the cold as I ran to grab the one thing that gave us a temporarily fake life.

For the first time I looked at the ID's and almost laughed at the names JT had picked for us. I finally returned back to the men who seemed lost in conversation about hockey.

I slipped his ID into his back pocket unnoticed as I said, "Excuse our manors, I'm Katie Underwood and as you already have acquainted with my husband, James." and I extended my hand out to Daniel.

"Nice to meet you both." he said as he shook our hands. "But I'm afraid I must be going now. The wife will be worried if i stay too long. Again it was nice to meet you both and I hope you like the cheese cake."

"Thanks." Vincent and I said in an awkward sync causing the tiny man to look at us oddly.

"If you need anything, I'm just right down the road. My number is also posted on the fridge if anything needs to be fixed etc."

I nodded and smiled as the man stepped back into the blistering cold air and I finally released the breath I had been holding with his presence around once he shut the door behind him, "Well that was a little awkward." Vincent said as he took the cheese cake with him into the kitchen.

"Ditto! And how on earth did JT come up with Katie and James Underwood?" I asked almost bursting into laughter.

He shook his head and laughed, "Gotta love JT."

* * *

Once dinner was ready, Vincent had set up the table to feel more romantic. Two red candles sat in between two plates of spaghetti along with two half way wine filled glasses. He had dimmed the lights so that the candles could sensualize the room.

We sat down and gazed at one another with pure passion. He raised his glass, and did mine as he said, "To us."

"To us." I mocked as I took a sip of wine, not breaking eye contact with him.

During dinner we laughed at stories from back at war especially the time when Robert Lawson pulled a 'scavenger hunt' prank on Vincent, using his clothes after he showered because he was a new recruit and hated Vincent's tactics.

"Robert had you going all night long." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he sure did. I was all over base trying to keep from being spotted in a towel."

"You were spotted...by me." I said with a seductive smile on my face, biting my bottom lip as I went back to that wonderful moment with Vincent in my brain.

His heart was beating fast sending a rush of blood through his body. Was he turned on? I suppose there is only one way to find out.

* * *

Catherine stood continuing to gaze into the soul of the one person who meant anything to her, "I'm just gonna take these to wash them." and she grabbed his plate along with hers as she walked into the kitchen. She began washing the dishes and could sense her lovers eyes burning her. He swiftly made his way behind her, rubbing his hands down her arms (causing her to go still) and into the soapy water where he laid his hands on top of hers. She dropped the dish down into the water and closed her eyes savoring his touch. Her head leaned back onto his chest as he removed his left hand out of the water and placed it on her belly, pulling her closer to him. He swayed them extremely slow as his lips contacted her cheek.

He moved her hair away from her neck and it sent chills up her spine causing her demon to wake up inside of her. His too was waking up and they sensed that their beasts were wanting this just as bad they did. There hands were linked onto her stomach and he began whispering a melody into her ear as they continued to sway. A smile crept on her lips as he continued to whisper in her ear then opened her beastly eyes and turned her head to look at him, her body turning in his arms soon after and their lips came together.

Their kiss was animal like, almost like they were hungry and he didn't waist any time before he had lifted her up into his arms and like the flash, took off to the bedroom.

* * *

_****A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Yes I ended this chapter there because I wanted to save the beastly nature for the next chapter lol. I went ahead and updated because yal have waited so long for updates to this story and you all deserved it. I might update by next week and try to update frequently every week. But again, this extra chapter this week was well deserved not only for you, but for me as well. I hope you all liked it and please excuse my errors, I am only human and I do make mistakes haha. Stay tuned for the next chapter probably by Monday. Thanks so much my darlings. Love you all! -Tiffany****_


	11. Chapter 11

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – Hide & Go Beast**_

Vincent had all of the intentions of getting straight to 'business' but Catherine was wanting to toy with her new abilities... and maybe even toy with Vincent as well. As soon as he placed her back down onto her feet, she disappeared quicker than you could count to 2.

He heard her laugh a devious laugh, then shouted, "Not funny Catherine!" with a light chuckle.

He waited...Closing his eyes, he used his beastly senses to pick up her scent... any sound of movement included. She figured that he would use his nature to find her and started taunting him, "_If you want me Vincent, you will come find me._"

His eyes burst open and were in their beastly state. He smiled as he found an opened window in the living room. She was out in the forest... not far to be exact and he found the challenge more of a turn on. He wanted her even more than he did in the bedroom, and his sense of smell told him that she had been wanting him too.

He supercharged out of the front door and used his night vision to see into the darkened forest. It had stopped snowing, but was still a bit chilly. Damn was she good...at least for a rookie anyways.

He would stop for any sudden sounds as he walked deeper into the forest. "Catherine, give it up. You know I will find you eventually." he confidently stated.

"_I know, but the challenge just makes it that much more fun._" she said with a seductive giggle.

He was getting close and he knew it...

Catherine flashed by him like it was nothing, grabbing his ass as she went by. He ran after her only to have lost her, yet again! He smiled and had a plan brewing inside his brain. "Alright Catherine, I give! You win!" he hollered out.

She ran out from nowhere, pushing him up against a tree and cracking it in the process.

Both of their eyes were glowing a sensual glow and Catherine huffed a laugh as she held her lovers hands above his head. They were both breathing quickly, frantically trying to catch their breaths.

"So you call truce?" she asked.

He nodded...then surprised her by switching out their positions, pushing her up against the tree with her hands above her head, "Not even close!" he said seductively, taking the skin of her neck into his mouth. He kissed her neck, sucked it...and even occasionally bit it before he too had taken off into the bitter darkness.

She gasped in shock from his sexual torture, but she liked it as well... even more turned on by his actions.

"_Now that the table's have turned... you come find me_!" he said in the distance.

"Oh I'll find you Vincent Keller, don't you worry about that." she said under her breath.

She stopped walking and shut her eyes, singling out only his heart beat. The sound was closer to her than his voice was, so she knew he was nearby. A pair of hands gripped her shoulders causing her to shiver, inside and out! She knew it was him...

As she turned to face him, he disappeared into the night. She sighed in frustration then suddenly heard him running towards her. She slowed her heart rate down, so that he didn't know that she knew that he was coming at her and as soon as he charged his way even closer, she turned to face him and grabbed him, pulling him down to the ground. He landed with a thud and his body cushioned her in impact. Both burst into laughter as Catherine sat up onto his legs (in a straddle) and gripped his wrists tightly, pushing them into the snowy ground, "Ha! I win!"

"So you did..." he said in a huge sigh, then flipped them over putting her into the same position as he was in. "Now I win...We both won... Shall we call it truce?"

"Maybe..." she said softly as he leaned down slowly to kiss her. Despite being on the cold, snow-covered ground... they both felt pretty warm. Between spiked DNA, and their bodies being linked together, they had all of the warmth they needed.

There was no doubt that they were both aroused by the little beastly game they had just played so Vincent waisted no time in lifting her up into his arms, still kissing, then supercharged back into the cabin.

* * *

Catherine feared that making love between them would be completely out of the question considering she had only been a beast for 3 days. But all she could do, was try. She wanted him, and he wanted her. It would have to be a risk that both were willing to take.

Their kiss had become more passionate... loving and gentle. For the first time in her life, Catherine could hear every passionate beat of Vincent's heart pounding against his chest.

He placed her back to her feet, breaking the kiss so that he could lock the doors and close the blinds. As he turned back towards Catherine, she jumped back up into his arms kissing him again.

He carried her slowly up the stairs, not wanting to rush things. His intentions now were to savor every moment of their intimacy... slowly... lovingly... and human like.

He kicked open the master bedroom door, kicking it shut the same way. He placed her down onto the bed, taking in her beauty... God she is so beautiful.

She stood, gracefully shrugging off her jacket as he removed his shoes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him as their lips locked together... slowly, he began to unbutton her shirt and to his surprise, she didn't have a bra on underneath. He grumbled a low growl at the sight of her almost exposed breasts. Her eyes shifted to a burning, dark orange and she reached up to caress his face. He seemed unsure of them doing anything intimate, not sure if they would even be able to do it.

Would Catherine be able to control herself? Would he?

None of that mattered anymore as she pulled his head down to kiss her. She took his bottom lip into her mouth as he moved his hands up her back, pushing the fabric of her shirt up exposing her back. Her skinned burned at the feel of his touch, causing her to kiss him even harder. They pulled away temporarily to catch their breaths and Vincent began unfastening her pants. Slowly, yet gracefully he slid his hands down to her sex, checking to see how badly she truly did want him... he grinned when she growled in response, along with arching her neck as he slowly massaging her bud.

His movements increased, causing her legs to almost give away... "Vincent..." she whispered as she brought her head back up to gaze into his glowing eyes... she was practically begging him through her highlighted gaze for him to give her what her body craved the most.

She placed both hands on each side of his neck growling as he continued to rub her folds, and in a matter of minutes she could no longer take anymore of his tease and she clawed her fingers down his chest, ripping the shirt with her claws. He growled in reaction, releasing his hand out of her pants, as he swiftly turned them around, slamming her against the wall cracking it all the way up to the ceiling.

She reacted quickly, moaning loudly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding up against him as they kissed uncontrollably.

She finished ripping his shirt completely off and dug her nails into his shoulders as he bit her neck. Their breathing had increased, and every now and then a moan would escape their lips.

Catherine shoved Vincent back onto the bed. She pushed him back more, until he was fully laying back and started kissing and biting him down his chest and stomach... hooking her fingers on his pants and boxers, pulling them completely off.

She crawled up his body, repeating the same kisses and nips along the way and cupped his face as she straddled him and kissed him passionately.

She moaned as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and flipped them over, taking her right breast into his mouth. He slid his hand gracefully down her left side and he squeezed her thigh as he pulled her leg up to his hip.

He trailed kisses down her body and pulled her laced panties down, kissing every inch of her legs. He raised up, crawling up her body as he gazed into her eyes, asking for permission.

She nodded and with one swift move, she turned them over and slid down onto his erection. Both roared in pleasure and Catherine pulled Vincent's head up to look down into his eyes. Vincent wrapped his right arm around Catherine, using his left hand to support his weight. He began kissing her in the valley of her breasts as she continued to rock herself on him.

Catherine could feel her body physically changing as her body's movements quickened. His too began to change and he knew if they didn't slow down, the cabin was as good as gone.

He grabbed her hips, attempting to slow her movements but he failed because he just couldn't resist her.

He turned them over, hovering on top of her and gazed into her eyes. "I love you Catherine... always have."

"I know and I love you too Vincent."

He slowly yet passionately pumped in and out of her, making love to her like they should. She pulled him down to kiss his softly as he proved his love for her.

As they reached their state of euphoria and shot to the moon in complete bliss, both roared each other's name, shaking the cabin as they clung to one another.

Vincent hid his face into the crook of Catherine's neck as she softly kissed his cheek and tried to control her breathing.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Daniel went back into the cold to check on and feed his dogs. They had been going crazy for at least 30 minutes now and he feared that maybe a bear had been out there waiting to snatch up his dogs as a snack. He took his gun just to be safe.

As he made his way to the small barn, the dogs were jumping around and barking, "What is it guys, huh? What do you see?" he said to the pups as he poured them food into a huge bucket for all of them to share. He left momentarily to grab some water and as he returned and poured the water into another huge bucket, he heard loud roars coming from the direction of his sister's cabin.

He pulled out his gun and turned on the flashlight attached to it, running towards the cabin.

* * *

They laid there for a few moments then finally Vincent raised his head up and smiled, "You. Are. Amazing!" he said each word in a different tone as he bent down to kiss her once more.

"Mmm, your not so bad yourself." she said kissing him back.

"Ready for round two?" Vincent asked raising an eyebrow and smiling.

She smiled pulling him back down, kissing him passionately.

Suddenly, they both stopped, looking at each other.

"Somebody's coming." they said in sync.

Vincent hopped out of the bed and began dressing frantically. He looked over to Catherine, who sat up bringing the sheet up to cover herself, "You stay here. I'll be right back." he stated.

She could sense that their visitor had a gun and swiftly hopped out of the bed herself, dressing, "No! Your not going alone. I can smell gunpowder... whoever it is, Vincent... they have a gun!" she said in a whisper.

He sighed as he finished slipping his last shoe on, "Your staying if I have to handcuff you to the bed."

"I'm going and there is nothing you can do about it!" she shouted as she crossed her arms, "Besides, you don't even have a pair of handcuffs to cuff me."

Vincent smiled a devious grin as he tackled her down on the bed. He began kissing her hard, massaging his tongue with hers. He webbed their fingers together as he pushed her hands above her head. Quickly, he cuffed her to the bed then hopped up off of her, "Vincent! I'm going to kick your ass! Where did you..."

"Let's just say, I did some exploring myself and found them. I will be right back and when I do, trust me... you will thank me for the cuffs." he said as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

He ran down the stairs as a knock came at the door and as he got closer to the door, he slowed his pace. He swallowed hard, not knowing if it was Muirfield or not behind the door. He reached for the knob, turning it to open... and as he swung it open, Daniel was standing there, "Hey! Sorry to bother you so late in the night, but have you heard any strange growls any at all tonight?"

"Uhm, no...nope, not at all. Why?" Vincent said knowing he and Catherine had been roaring during their intimate encounter.

Daniel shook his head as he mumbled under his breath, "I know I'm not crazy!" as he looked back up at Vincent, "Well if you hear anything, feel free to call and let me know." he continued as he walked away. Vincent shut the door and locked it smiling at the thought of his beloved waiting upstairs helpless.

As he turned to return to Catherine, she stood at the foot of the stairs, swinging the now broken cuffs on her finger, "Is this all that you've got Keller?" she said with a seductive smile.

He approached her and picked her up in his arms as he said, "Not in a million years... There is plenty more where that came from." and he began kissing her, walking back upstairs with her.

* * *

Daniel made it halfway back to his house when he heard growls yet again from behind him. He turned pointing his gun shakily into the darkness, "Whose there?" he said in fear hoping whatever it was was not a bear.

Again, another growl but from behind him. He turned back around and started running towards his house and he knew he wasn't alone when he heard running footsteps behind him. Whatever it was... it was not a bear...no, it was very much human!

Zach roared as he grabbed Daniel by the neck, raising him in the air, snapping his neck then throwing his limp dead body to the ground. He turned around facing the cabin where the lovers resided as he said into the night, "Seems that you two are not the only ones anymore who has demons inside of them." and he proceeded to walk towards the cabin.

* * *

_****A/N: O.O …... oops! Lol. First of all, excuse my errors, it is late and i have been helping my mother out all day today remodeling her house...So, let me know what ya think darlings. I had decided to go ahead and post this chapter since you all have been waiting for this moment. I know it may not be what yal expected as far as a love scene between two beasts, but I tried lol. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Your all so sweet! XOXO! Anyways, post your reviews!****_


	12. Chapter 12

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****WOW! O.O Yal are so awesome! I thought that I totally sucked at the whole beast on beast stuff lol. This story is at its end unfortunately, mainly because I'm running out of ideas and i have lost interest in it due to not tending to it lately. I've had sick kids, a husband with new hours at work and plain out writers block. I have a few various shout-out BATB fics I am going to share with you to check out. If you haven't read it yet, check out Kez's (ErickaBFF123) new story, "Fugitive" it is an amazing read and I actually love the movie it is based off of... another is "The Dare" by purejitterbug. Its EXTREMELY hot and VERY romantic! Then there is "All Is Not Lost" by careless thorns, "Crazy Stupid Quest" by Nemi-Dina, "Bridgewood" by wired4romance, "Defying the Stars" by WriterFreak001 and "lets see what happens" by luvbatb. Those stories I just named off are NOT complete yet lol but I have read some awesome AU Complete BATB fics as well. One in particular caught my eye (it reminds me of Game of Thrones) but it is soooo good! CAUTION: it does have a lot of gore and sexual content in it lol oh and cussing O.O but its really good ;) its called "With the Hearts of Lions" by eleventhwarrior125. Check those out guys lol. Anyways, here is the last installment of War of Love. I am ending it here because I have suffered writers block extremely bad with this one and I don't know exactly where to take it anymore. This chapter will probably suck, but thats the lovely life of being stuck. I had to force my self to write it lol. Anyways, if you haven't checked it out already, I have started on a new story "Guilty Pleasures" it is Rated M for adult sexual themes. Thanks for your support.****

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – Revenge**_

Morning light had almost appeared as Catherine stood drinking a cup of coffee in the doorway of the balcony. Vincent, still sleeping, had began to stir from the cold air entering the room.

She stood, waiting for the sun to rise from behind the mountains and clenched to the thin robe she had put on after a long night of passionate, animalistic sex that had caused most of the contents in the room to be destroyed. Even though it was not their intentions, it happened.

Catherine couldn't help but smile when she looked over at her lover as he turned over facing her, still asleep. He truly was a beautiful man...

She sighed as she turned around to continue watching the sunrise when a pair of hands slid around her waist and pulled her body back against a very naked Vincent.

"Good morning." he said lowly into her ear as he placed a soft kiss right below her earlobe. She closed her eyes, savoring his touch as she slightly moaned out a good morning as well, turning her head to face him and kissed him softly.

"I made coffee if you want some?" she said as they stayed locked together in an embrace watching the sun rise together. It finally made a partial appearance barely above the mountains peak. He trailed kisses from her neck to her shoulder as said between them, "No...just...want to be...here with you."

Catherine could feel him starting to rise as well and smirked a smile as she felt and heard his heart pound against her back.

As she took one final sip of her coffee, Vincent planted hot kisses onto her shoulder as he swayed their bodies slowly. She sat her cup down on the nearby desk...well, what was left of it from the previous night, and gripped his hands which were placed against her stomach. She hissed momentarily as he nibbled on her soft skin as he pulled the fabric of her robe down her shoulder.

He clung to her like he had not clung to anyone... sort of in a desperation of sorts.

Her glowing eyes opened as a whispering moan escaped her lips, and she reached up behind her, cradling his head as he continued to to heat her skin with romantic kisses. She untied her robe and shrugged it off as she turned to face him, capturing his lips.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed as they proceeded to make love once again.

Little did they know that another beast not too far away had caught glimpse of them and heard every hurdling yet growling moan they had managed to release.

Zach smiled as he turned away from them and ran off into the woods to wait out his attack. He knew he couldn't take on two, so one at a time was his plan. He knew one of them would eventually leave the other alone... and in his mind, he had hoped it was soon.

Vincent collapsed onto the floor desperately trying to catch his breath. Catherine laid her head upon his chest and smiled as she traced the lines of his abs after making love once again. How they ended up in the floor, only they knew.

He looked over and watched Catherine's chest rise and fall over and over again as she drifted off to sleep and he couldn't help but smile and stare.

Her eyes fluttered open briefly, taking notice in his gaze on her, "What?" she whispered with a smile.

No response, he just simply pulled her closer to him and softly kissed her lips. He laid his forehead against hers, taking in her beauty as he continued to stare at her. He sighed as he said, "Catherine Chandler, you will be the death of me yet."

"And how did you come up with such a theory Mr. Keller?" she said as she smiled back in return.

He kissed her again, a little more heated than before as he pulled her body up on top of him, "Because of this." and he slid himself back inside of her causing her to arch her back as she dug her nails into his bare chest. He stood with them still connected as he stared into her soul, "I think its time that we took a shower, yeah?"

She nodded as she crashed her lips against his and as he started walking towards the bathroom she detached their lips as she whispered his name in a pleasurable moan.

* * *

Catherine walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and using another one to dry her hair. She froze when she actually took in the surroundings of the wrecked room and turned to face Vincent as she burst into laughter, "Tess is going to kill us."

"That she is." he said as he slipped on his clean boxers, "We'll clean it up and replace anything that needs it but first, I'm going to run into town and grab us some breakfast."

Catherine giggled as she turned her back towards him and held up her hair waiting for him to fasten her bra for her. He stood and approached her as he rubbed his right hand up her back, to her neck on the now healing scars where he had clawed and bit her during their intimacy and she turned her head slightly to look at him. "Vincent, its fine. Their healing fast anyways. It's no big deal and it didn't even hurt. Besides, you have nearly the same scars on you as well."

"But it's different Catherine. Your a woman and I feel like a man should never hurt a woman." he said as he clasped her bra. She let her hair fall back down as she sighed, "Did you not hear me? It didn't hurt. It actually felt...I don't know how to really describe it. Primal? Intimate? Animalistic?"

He turned to grab a pair of pants out of his bag, not responding.

She slid up her jeans as she said, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he responded.

She pulled her shirt on as she spun around to face him, "Look, we have had this conversation before. You don't get to choose what is and isn't good for me. And I'm not going to apologize for something we shared that was great. Again, your overreacting. Nothing bad came from any of this so stop worrying." she approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he growled under his breath in a sigh. She then continued, "I love you and I want my coffee black." she said as she smiled causing him to smile back in response. They kissed briefly then Vincent grabbed his coat as he kissed once more before leaving.

Catherine sat down on the edge of the bed as she began putting her shoes and socks on as she heard the car slowly fade away.

She stood and sighed as she prepared to clean up the horrendous mess they had made.

* * *

As Vincent drove down the long driveway to get to the main road, he noticed police cars blocking the path. He rolled the window down and zeroed in his ears to see what he could hear as he pulled to a complete stop next to one of the officers.

"You live up in here?" the officer asked.

Vincent put the car in park, "Yes...well, my wife and I were here on our honeymoon. A friend of ours loaned us her cabin... Can I ask what is going on?"

The officer took notes then looked back up at Vincent, "Hear anything unusual about 3 this morning?"

Oh he heard something alright... but it wasn't anything outside of the bedroom, "Uhm, no. I'm sorry."

The officer looked over at the other officers on scene, shook his head then back to Vincent. Vincent could smell blood but he couldn't really tell who or what was injured.

"I'll need your name and your wifes name... seems your neighbor was murdered last night and we need every bit of info that we can get and until we get a solid lead, everyone is a suspect." the officer stated.

* * *

Catherine carried around a rather large trash bag as she continued to clean the place up. She was still in shock of how they caused so much damage... she could only hear Tess and JT now bickering about it.

She laughed at the mere thought of it as her phone began to ring. She dropped the bag and pulled her phone out and saw that it was JT, "Hey JT. What's up?"

"I was hoping you or Vincent could tell me... we just got off the phone with Detective Polaski and seems that Daniel was murdered last night..."

"Murdered?" she said in shock, "But we just saw him last night. He was perfectly fine when he left here. What happened?"

JT sighed into the phone as she heard Tess grieving in the background. "Put Tess on the phone."

"No, shes not in the mood to really talk, hence why I called instead. Did either of you hear anything last night with your twilight saga senses?" JT asked.

"JT, now is not the time for sarcasm... this is pretty serious. What happened to him?"

"His neck was snapped... viciously. Not really sure who would do such a thing. Nobody lives in that particular area besides him and his wife.. and well now you and Vincent. It had to be somebody that knew him well, and knew well enough that he lives there. But who?" JT stated in a sigh.

As Catherine began to respond, her senses told her that she wasn't alone... and by the sound of their heart beat, it wasn't Vincent. "JT, let me call you..."

Zach slammed her to the ground before she could finish her sentence. She lightly rolled, frantically trying to catch her breath. Zach heard JT screaming Cat's name into the phone and he knelt down and picked it up and said, "Catherine and I have some catching up to do. She'll call you back later." then he squeezed the phone into pieces.

* * *

Once Vincent gave all the info he had to the officer, the cop thanked him for his cooperation and walked off. When he started to get back into his car, he had the sudden urge to check on Catherine. Even though Cat had spliced DNA herself, he wasn't too sure that Muirfield was not a part of this murder. Everything about it had their name written all over it and he feared that they had tracked them here and they knew exactly how to kill their kind.

* * *

Catherine finally made it to her feet... her eyes glowing... fangs were visable... and her veins darkened, "You!" she growled as she lunged at Zach. She slammed into him, pushing him back into the wall.

He stood and met her with the same colored eyes and she was shocked. Zach? A beast? How?!

"Just dropping by to see ya baby..." he said with a devilish grin and his arms wide open as if he wanted to hug her, "Come on, you know you missed me."

She growled as the anger inside of her boiled as he came at her with a punch. She ducked and slammed her fist into his ribs causing him to roar as he back handed her. She was taken aback but shook it off and went at him again. He charged at her at the same time and they grabbed each others shoulders as they became nose to nose with each other.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you should have just asked." he said sarcastically as he threw her over his shoulder and onto the bed. He walked up to her as she tried to gain back her breath again as he said in a deep growl, "Where's your beast now?"

* * *

Vincent practically jumped out of the car rushing back inside. He heard crashes about a mile away and knew she was fighting for her life. He sensed their presence... Muirfield had found them, but he also sensed another beast inside besides her.

* * *

Zach lifted her off of the ground by her throat and she kicked him the ribs before kicking him in the jaw.

As she prepared to grab him again, Vincent walked in, completely converted into his beast form. Zach got back up to his feet and jumped out of the window to retreat. Catherine and Vincent jumped out soon after to chase him as he ran deeper into the woods. Catherine felt even more powerful having Vincent running by her side. They knew they had to end this once and for all. They would never be able to live their life as long as they were there trying to destroy them.

Zach came to a halt and swung his arm out and hit Catherine, sending her back into a tree and knocking her out. Vincent was enraged by this and grabbed Zach by the throat, prepared to snap his neck the same way he had done to Daniel.

He looked into Zach's glowing eyes and growled as he applied pressure when he felt a needle like pain shoot through his shoulder. His grip loosened around Zach's throat as he turned to see what had happened.

He was tranqed... and then again in his leg. He looked back at Zach as he shifted back into his human state as Zach said, "What took you guys so long to get here?" Vincent collapsed as he started to fall into a sleep.

Instead of answering him, the agent pulled out a gun and aimed it at Zach, "Your presence isn't needed anymore. But I do thank you for your full cooperation." and as he prepared to pull the trigger, Catherine came up from behind him and twisted his head, snapping his neck. She looked up at Zach and wanted nothing more than to kill him herself for everything he had put her and Vincent through. This was not her saving him... this was her saving her humanity in some sorts. She knew that if she had took justice into her own hands to finish Zach off, she would only be the monster he sure as hell acted like.

Vincent laid still on the ground and she shifted back as she ran to him. She knelt down and checked his pulse... stable, so that was good. Zach stood staring at Catherine, unable to process the fact that she had saved him from a bullet despite his actions over the years. Even as a beast, Catherine had more humanity than most beasts he had ever crossed paths with... even Vincent.

She looked up at Zach, "You going to just stand there or are you going to help me get him back to the cabin? He'll freeze to death out here."

Zach reached down and hooked his arms under Vincent's armpits as she grabbed his legs. They started carrying him back to the cabin as Zach said, "Thank you... for..."

"Shut up..." she interrupted firmly in disgust, "Your the reason for all of this mess and I didn't do that for you, I did it for myself..."

He stopped walking completely, "Catherine, I know and I'm sorry..."

"Save it! I don't want to hear it. Can we please move on now?" she said hatefully as they continued walking.

A shot came out from behind them and Zach froze, "I'm sorry Catherine." he said once again as he dropped Vincent and fell to the ground. She laid Vincent's feet down as she turned to face 5 other agents.

Her eyes shifted and she took a step closer to them as they all had her at gunpoint. She knew that even with her heightened defenses she was going to end up shot anyways. She was outnumbered.

She knelt down on her knees and put her hands up onto her head as Vincent still laid out cold behind her.

One of the agents signaled for 2 of them to apprehend her when suddenly she felt an urge to jump them. As they closed in on her she jumped up and kicked one in the throat as Vincent punched the other one, knocking him out cold.

The other 3 began shooting at them and they zig-zagged every shot, keeping themselves from getting hit.

Catherine grabbed one of the agents and threw him up in the air like a cat would a mouse, and she slammed him to the ground breaking his bones.

She turned and saw Vincent nod as she charged at him and he webbed his fingers and cupped them so that she could use them for a step and he slung her towards a tree like a pin ball... She bounced off the tree and kicked another agent in the jaw, twisting his head enough to break.

And then they were down to one.

His heart raced...

Palms became sweaty...

He shook in pure fear. If Catherine and Vincent didn't kill him, the company he worked for would. He froze.

Vincent growled and began running towards the agent when Catherine placed her hands onto his chest, pushing him back, "No! It's not worth it. He's defenseless Vincent and I can smell his fear. He won't shoot us... I know he won't."

Vincent shifted back to his human state, "If we let him go they will send more after us."

"And we will be ready to fight back. Vincent... we have come so far and we did what we had to in order to survive... but please, not this time."

He sighed and the agent ran away as she continued, "Our humanity should mean more... Zach, he... he showed me that even humans have a beastly side and he was completely out of control once he had become beast. I don't want that for us... to lose complete control and never be able to gain our humanity back again. Zach never recovered his. We have proven that our love is stronger than anything, including Muirfield. And as long as we have each other..." she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist as she continued, "We will over come everything standing in our way."

He looked at her in awe. He loved the fact that she was willing to let even the darkest of people go free despite them trying to kill them. If anything, it gave him a portion back of his humanity that he didn't realize he had lost until now. He had hope that even though they were beasts... she was going to make the best out of it with him... together, they would face the meanest of mean... hand in hand... heart linked with heart... and soul connected with soul.

* * *

_***Epilogue***_

Things had become calmer over the next few years. Muirfield was shut down finally after the government found enough evidence of what they had been doing. JT and Tess sold the cabin to Vincent and Catherine. They just didn't have the want to go back there after what had happened to Daniel. Vincent and Catherine were cured by the government after they shut Muirfield down and were engaged once again. They struggled to move on with the things that had done, but at least they could handle it together. Yes, everything seemed to be exactly how they wanted it to be.

One evening as Catherine and Vincent ventured outside to the fire pit they put in at the cabin, they enjoyed yet another sunset as they drank hot chocolate. Catherine was snuggled up to Vincent with a throw blanket wrapped around them.

"Are you sure you don't want to get married here?" he asked softly.

She smiled as she turned to face him, "Honestly? I would love to do it here. The setting is just... perfect. But I don't want every one to freeze their asses off just so they can witness our 'I dos'."

Vincent shrugged as he sighed, "Well it was just a thought. Just figured it would be nice to share this spot with friends and family..."

She cleared her throat and became nervous as she looked up at Vincent. "What?" he asked with a smile.

Catherine sat up and took his hands into hers, "Uhm... well, we can certainly share this spot...and the cabin too..." she sighed as Vincent looked at her confused, "Vincent..." she placed his hand onto her stomach, "Were having a baby...I'm pregnant."

He smiled as tears stained his eyes. He pulled Catherine closer and kissed her in response. He couldn't have been happier than he was now. It just seemed like everything was looking up for them and they knew that as long as they were together, they would face and conquer anything...

Together...

_**The End...**_

* * *

_****Sorry guys if it sucked or was boring or if I ended it too early, but I just lost my touch with this story and I keep getting stuck with it and I tried to make it end best as I could. I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes lol but I try at least. Please excuse any errors, I am only human and am subject to make mistakes. Thank you all for your loving support and constant dedication. I know a lot of you will be sad to see this story end, but just know that I have a mind that goes constantly lol I will think up something eventually haha. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this story. LOVE YOU ALL!****_


End file.
